


Temporary

by Blankblank



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come as Lube, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hormones, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Naruto Seme, Ninja, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Ramen, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sasuke Uke, Sex Addiction, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Experimentation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankblank/pseuds/Blankblank
Summary: After one night during a mission, sexual tension between the two boys begins to flair.Reaching a mutual agreement to become friends with benefits, how long will they last before their relationship is discovered, or worse, one falls in love?This story does have smut so I suggest no one reads unless that is what you were looking for. If that's the case, then come on in!





	1. Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Blank here!
> 
> I've always wanted to write a Naruto smut story and here it is. There is a plot but it might be hidden by some of the smut.
> 
> I'm happy to bring this to you guys because I love Narusasu! They've been one of my favorite ships since forever. Again, I'm not the best writer but I also keep working hard to improve. It really helps my anxiety just to see stories written out and not locked in my head.

Naruto stepped out for the bathroom half naked while drying his blonde spikey hair off with a towel. Steam followed him out of the bathroom from his hot shower. “Ahh!” Naruto sighed happily. “I feel so much better. Your turn, Sasuke.”

He addressed his partner who he was forced to share a room with for the night. Team seven had just finished the first day on what was expected to be a two day mission. It wasn’t anything hard besides transport some secret scrolls from one land to another, but Kakashi was treating it as if it was the biggest mission of their young ninja careers. 

The hardest part was traveling through the different terrains while keeping an eye out for thieves. Once the sun began to set, they stopped at a small hotel nearby to rest up for the night. Usually, they would camp out, but Kakashi thought it best to rent a few rooms for the night. Thieves were much less likely to attack a hotel room. 

Glancing over to one of the beds in the room, Naruto was surprised to find a passed out Uchiha on top of the sheets. _He must have been so tired. He didn’t even change out of his day clothes._ Naruto thought, dropping his towel on the floor and walking over towards his raven haired friend. 

Grabbing the extra blanket from the closet, Naruto carried over the cotton blanket, covering Sasuke with the soft fabric. Naruto couldn’t help but at the Uchiha below. Though he was asleep 

Sasuke still appeared on the defense. He was never at peace even when he slept.  
Never having a chance to be this close to him, Naruto leaned in further. He could make out long dark eyelashes that matched so well with the longer hair that fell over his face. 

Naruto carefully brushed the pieces of hair away from Sasuke’s face to have a clearer image. Leaning in closer, Naruto could now feel the breath of Sasuke hitting his face. Tasting the sweetness coming off him, which was weird since he knew Sasuke didn’t like sweets.

Naruto’s eyes traveled down Sasuke face and landed upon his pink lips. They appeared a little dry but that was to be expected from traveling in the hot sun all day. Naruto bit his lip, feeling more of the heat coming off Sasuke hit his face. His shorts were starting to become uncomfortable with the sudden thoughts forming in his head. 

He knew he should pull back, knowing Sasuke would kill him if he were to wake up and see him this close. However, there was something about a sleeping Sasuke that made Naruto feel a sense of power and protectiveness. 

He wanted to erase that scowl off the sleeping boys face. He wanted Sasuke to know he could sleep soundly and never worry about someone hurting him. 

Placing a tan hand on Sasuke’s pale cheek, Naruto ran his thumb tenderly across Sasuke’s lips. “Don’t worry Sasuke. Nothing is going to hurt you while I’m here.” Naruto softly whispered before closing the gap between him and Sasuke. 

At first, his lips rest against the other boys as he reintroduced his own lips since their first kiss together. After a few seconds, Naruto began moving his lips. He would sometimes pull back slightly before pressing his lips on Sasuke’s again. 

As the kiss continued, he could feel Sasuke relax underneath him, his lips starting to slowly move along with his own. Becoming more daring, Naruto increased the speed and pressed his lips harder. It was then, he heard a breathy moan coming from the Uchiha. 

Naruto’s eye shot open thinking Sasuke was waking up. Pulling back so only their nose were touching, Naruto could see Sasuke’s eyes cracked open. He stirred and moaned again before closing his eyes. His arms lazily wrapped themselves around Naruto’s neck, pulling the blonde ninja down more on top of him.

Naruto wondered if he should continue since Sasuke was asleep. He wasn’t sure if he should be doing this to a friend and he knew Sasuke would object if he were conscious. As he was about to reach behind his neck and remove Sasuke’s arm until the Uchiha rotated his body in his sleep again, pushing his lower half against Naruto. Sasuke’s body was pressed so close the young blonde could feel Sasuke’s own hardness.

Realizing Sasuke was getting just as much pleasure from this as he was, Naruto previous thought to stop was thrown out the window. Naruto adjusted himself so that both their lower halves were aligned, only the fabric from their pants and the blanket separated them.  
Testing it out, Naruto gave a tiny thrust, receiving a deep moan from the sleeping Sasuke. 

“Oh fuck, Sasuke.” Naruto moaned quietly, dropping his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. Every time Sasuke moaned, Naruto’s manhood would twitch with excitement. Wanting to hear more of the moans, Naruto began giving harder thrusts while also thrusting his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth.  
Naruto could feel himself becoming wetter in his pants. With every thrust he knew he was that much closer to finishing. Pressing his mouth harder on Sasuke, Naruto knew was about to finish. 

It was then, Sasuke eyes flew open, changing from confusing to anger in a single flash. With one hard push he shoved Naruto off of him and on to the floor. Sasuke’s sharingan was activated, his eyes red and full of death. Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, Sasuke glare never left Naruto.

“What the hell were you doing, you idiot?!” Sasuke growled loudly, not caring who heard.

Naruto didn’t answer immediately. His mind was still catching up, trying to figure out what happened and clear the fogginess caused from his erection. Staring into Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto swallowed heard not quite sure what he could say. Struggling to stand up, Naruto eventually got to his feet, not breaking eye contact with the enraged Uchiha. 

“I was just-” Naruto stopped and searched the room, as if it would give him a reasonable explanation. Unable to find anything, Naruto’s eye went back to Sasuke’s. “I just thought it would feel good. And I think you were enjoying it too.” Naruto said, speaking every word slowly and carefully. As he finished his last sentence his eye went from Sasuke’s face down to Sasuke’s own erection.

Blushing harder, Sasuke quickly hid his hardness between his legs with his blanket and growled louder. “You try anything like that again and I will kill you. You go that?” Sasuke threatened, pointing a serious finger in Naruto’s direction. 

Rising from the bed, Sasuke grabbed some night clothes from his bag and entered the bathroom. Making sure to lock the door behind him. 

Upon hearing the door slam and lock, Naruto dragged himself to his own bed and clumsily dropped his body onto the mattress. He was embarrassed that fact that he was caught, or the fact he would do something like that to Sasuke or anyone for that matter. He was also embarrassed because he was still hard and dying to have some release. 

Knowing Sasuke would be finished with his shower soon, Naruto shoved his hand into his pant and began jerking his throbbing member. The wetness he felt earlier aided in his personal mission to completion. Naruto moved his hand up and down never letting up until he was about to burst. With one hard thrust upward Naruto released everything he had built up. 

As he come down from his pleasure, he heard the water from the shower turn off. As fast as he could, Naruto changed underwear and jumped into bed before hearing the door swing open. Pretending to be asleep, Naruto listened to Sasuke’s footsteps glide across the room, turning off the light and getting into his own bed. 

Thanks to his release, Naruto found it difficult to stay awake. He soon closed his eyes let all his problems be a thing of tomorrow.


	2. Cleansing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you I can see not everyone minds having a smut story. Well, it's not all smut. There is an actual story but I do love my smut! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your love and support!!
> 
> Here's chapter two!!!!

Sasuke slammed the bathroom door shut and immediately locked it behind him. He wasn’t about to let that pervert Naruto get the upper hand again while he took his shower. Frustrated that the one time he let his guard down, that idiot had to go and do something like this. 

_What was that idiot even thinking?! Has that tiny thing he called a brain finally shut down?_ Sasuke internally growled, twisting the knobs and letting the water rushed from the spout. 

Then again, for as long as he has known him, nothing Naruto ever did made sense to him. Naruto was always so impulsive, the exact opposite of Sasuke. Sasuke was the type who set his path and never diverted. He laid out steps and did everything for a reason, not because he thought it would “feel good” as Naruto described.

Thinking about Naruto’s words after he threw him off the bed, Sasuke looked down and could still see the bulge in his pants. His face grew red at the sight. Of course, he was going to get hard. Anyone would get hard by forcibly rubbed themselves on someone the way Naruto did.  


Sasuke shook his head to rid the thoughts of Naruto touching him in such a familiar way. He was already ashamed that his body reacted this way and he didn’t need to get more aroused thinking about that blonde idiot. Taking off all his day clothes, Sasuke adjusted the water’s temperature until it was nice and warm. 

Pulling up the diverter, the warm water began to fall on Sasuke’s tired body. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything to deflate his erection. Feeling his body start to calm down, Sasuke continued his shower by pouring soap in his hands. There he started to wash his body. His hands lathered the soap not missing an inch. 

However, as he began to feel more relaxed his mind involuntarily also began to slip. Although he was asleep, Sasuke briefly remembered feeling Naruto’s weight laying on top of him, pressing him down on the mattress below so all the could feel were each other. Naruto thrusting their hips together, making him feel pleasure he’s never felt before. 

Suddenly, Sasuke’s hands began to wash lower, he brushed up against his own erection that was now harder and wetter than ever. Though he would never admit it, but it did feel good having some physical contact. 

Sasuke wrapped his hand around his own need and slowly started to give a few experimental jerks while his other hand slid up and down his naked body. He moaned silently as he thought back about what happened in bed with Naruto. 

Naruto’s body was warm just like the water that touched his skin, the soap he was using to wash his body smelled Naruto, but Naruto also smelled like something else. He smelled like soap but also his natural musky scent that didn’t smell too bad.

In fact, Sasuke found his scent comforting and added to the pleasure. He almost wished he had let Naruto continue until they both reached satisfaction. 

Snapping his eyes open from that disturbing thought, Sasuke torn his own hands away from his dripping heat. He was not about to get himself off while thinking about that imbecile. Only idiots who have no self-control masturbated, and he was not about to join that club. 

Washing his hair and raising the soap off his pale body, Sasuke keep his mind focus on every little task he did to prepare for bed. He exited the bathroom and noticed Naruto was in his bed, facing away from him. 

Choosing to ignore the idiot who was either asleep or too embarrassed to look at him, and for a good reason. Sasuke strolled to his own bed and turned off the light before erasing his mind of everything and drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Sasuke woke up from someone beating on their door. Getting out of bed, Sasuke went over to the door and confidently asked, “who is it?”

If it had been Naruto who had awoken first, he may have simply opened the door without checking. He would forget they still had the secret scrolls in their possession and anyone could be trying to take them at any time. 

“Sasuke?” Sasuke recognized the soft voice as Sakura. Undoing the lock, Sasuke opened the door to find his female comrade on the other side. Being somewhat of a gentleman, Sasuke kept the door halfway closed to hide his night wear attire. 

Believing it wasn’t polite for a lady to see him in such clothes.

“Good Morning, Sasuke!” Sakura greeted her long-time crush with a bright smile. “Kakashi wants us to meet him downstairs in ten minutes.” 

Sasuke nodded to show he understood. “Ok, we’ll meet you down there.” With that, Sasuke closed the door, drawing his attention to the other bed where Naruto was still sound asleep. 

As he was about to go over and wake up his teammate, Sasuke paused before decided he was going to get dressed first before waking up Naruto. He was still untrusting from last night. And to be honest, he didn’t want to get dressed in front of him in case something else might happen. 

Something told Sasuke that it’s best to keep his distance from the blonde headache for now.

After he got changed and packed up his own gear, Sasuke walked over to Naruto’s bed and looked down at the large lump under the blanket. Rising foot, Sasuke pushed Naruto, not too kindly, off the bed.

“Huh? What?” Naruto spoke completely disoriented, looking around his surroundings from the floor. When his vision cleared, and his eyes fell upon the frowning Uchiha, Naruto stared at him like a deer in the headlights. 

Feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks from seeing Naruto staring at him from the floor like that reminded him of last night. Sasuke made sure to conceal any and all emotions from escaping. “Come on, idiot, we have to get ready. Kakashi wants us down stairs.” Sasuke announced, picking up the secret scrolls before leaving the room so Naruto could prepare himself for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as I see people are still enjoying the story I'll keep posting chapters. 
> 
> It's so exciting to hear from all of you! Thank you so much for reading and it never hurts to leave a kudo!  
> Next chapter will have smut so surprise, not surprise!


	3. Just a Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough!! All of you are just the best. Words can't express how I am feeling. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments! Because you guy have been so generous with giving kudos I have wrote up another chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

Naruto’s heavy eyes followed Sasuke as he left the room. Lifting himself off the floor and detangling himself from the blanket, Naruto yawned before picking out his outfit. 

Sasuke said Kakashi was waiting for them down stairs. Of course, from experience, he knew there wasn’t any need to hurry. Kakashi kept them waiting more times than he could count. Still, Naruto did as he was instructed. 

Naruto, being half asleep, began dressing himself in his usual black shirt, orange jacket and pants. He always had a hard time waking up no matter what time he went to bed. 

After finishing putting on his pants, Naruto was now fully dressed. He gathered his belongings before turning off the lights and leaving the empty room. As he climbed down the stair, Naruto couldn’t help but yawn once more at an attempt to wake himself up. 

Though, he knew only some kind of food was going to assure him to awake up.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Sakura’s glowing face as she chatted away with an unenthusiastic looking Sasuke. 

Naruto’s eyes widen, and a sudden sickness formed in his stomach. It was then, the gears in Naruto’s brain began to spin. His body clenched up as he thought back about last night and what he had done to Sasuke. 

Oh man! How was he going to talk his way out of this one? Sasuke already hated him and after last night he wouldn’t be surprised it Sasuke would ever look at him the same way again. 

He wasn’t sure why he kissed Sasuke in the first place. How was he supposed to explain to Sasuke why he kissed his if couldn’t even explain it to himself?!

“Ugh” Naruto grumbled, scratching at his spiky hair. He was so confused and now things were going to be more awkward between him and Sasuke than ever. 

He was only thankful that Sasuke wasn’t the type of person who would go around and scream that he kissed him from the roof tops. 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Naruto, as nonchalant as possible, walked over to his two teammates. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and with a goofy grin he greeted them. “Good morning.” He let out a nervous chuckle as if it would help clear the thick air built up around Sasuke and him. 

Sakura turned towards him with her hand on her hips, but Sasuke didn’t acknowledge him at all. “There you are, Naruto.” Sakura said, her voice much harsher than when she was talking to Sasuke. “You were supposed to be down here five minutes ago.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who still wasn’t looking in his direction, and then back at Sakura. “Sorry. I’m here now.” Naruto finally responded followed by another nervous chuckle. 

He purposefully was keeping his answer short because he was bad for putting his foot in his mouth. He would often say too much which would result in him getting in trouble or embarrassing himself.

As Sakura opened her mouth to speak, she closed it when unexpectedly Kakashi appeared behind him from a cloud of smoke. 

“Hello” Kakashi said with a lazy wave of his hand. Their teacher’s sudden appearance and Naruto’s already being on edge caused him to leap several feet in the air while letting out a wild yelp from surprise. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him with an inaudible huff. Sakura furred her eyebrows at him and placed her hands on her hips once more. “Naruto, stop being like that. It’s weird and you’re annoying Sasuke.”

Hearing Sasuke’s name, Naruto eye drew directly to Sasuke who seemed to be judging him like he always did. Naruto gave him a discreet and dirty look at how unfazed Sasuke seem to be handling the situation between the two of them.

He was acting as if nothing happened last night and saw him as nothing other than the annoying idiot he always thought he was. 

Could that be it? There was no way that was all just a dream. Right? If it was only a dream, then how could Naruto could remember it so vividly? 

He was almost certain he really did kiss Sasuke after his shower and while he was asleep. Because then Sasuke woke up and pushing him off the bed and on to the floor…The same way he woke up this morning.

Naruto turned away as he thought carefully about this. It only made sense if this was a dream. 

The real Sasuke would have beaten him within an inch of his life if he was to actually pull something like that in real life. Sasuke could barely handle being on the same team let alone doing anything like that with him. Letting out a laugh of relief, Naruto felt the nervous sickness he felt before slowly leave his body.

Why else would he randomly kiss Sasuke unless it really wasn't in fact a dream? 

Naruto laughter died as he heard someone clearing their throat to get his attention. Naruto was surprised to see all the attention on him. Lowering his head from embarrassment, Naruto kept quiet to let Kakashi continue. 

“Ok. How about we get going?” Kakashi asked speaking maturely as a teacher would. The team nodded together, and they left the hotel with the secret scroll safely tucked away in their backpacks. 

It wasn’t too much further. Yesterday’s weather had been consistent allowing them to travel longer than initially anticipated. Now all they had left to do was deliver the scrolls and they could go back home. That’s all Naruto really wanted. He wanted to get this mission over with, so he could go home and not face Sasuke for at least a few days. 

The awkwardness he still felt being around him was enough for even Naruto to want to keep his distance. 

After a couple of hours, they arrived at the town where they would be dropping off the scrolls. Luckily the guards that gate were expecting them and took them right to the appropriate building they need to be.

The security check and the inventory to make sure every scroll arrived undamaged took the most time. It about drove Naruto crazy having to sit there and watch as they went through each scroll. 

What was worse, the whole time Naruto had to fight to stop thinking about his dream. He knew he had to be careful, but he couldn’t seem to stop the sleeping Sasuke from popping up ever since he locked himself with his own thoughts. 

Thinking about how helpless and needy Sasuke looked as he slept, Naruto could feel his pants start to become uncomfortably tight. Naruto slyly looked out of the corner of his eye over to where Sasuke was sitting who looked just and bored as he did. 

Naruto closed his eyes hard, trying to wipe the imagine of Sasuke sleeping from his mind, but to no avail. His pants were now starting to hurt him as manhood began to swell more as his thoughts continued. He couldn’t handle his anymore. He wouldn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing because his body was going to beat him to it unless he of something fast. 

“I need to go to the bathroom!” Naruto announced loudly as he jumped up from his chair. Giving a deep bow to apologize but also conceal the bulge in his pants, Naruto ran out of the room to find the nearest bathroom and take care of his embarrassing problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry this one didn't have a lot of sexual content in it but the next chapter is going to have a fair amount so you don't want to miss that!!
> 
> Not to confuse anyone: It wasn’t a dream. 
> 
> Bye!


	4. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all you out there!
> 
> Would you guys like another chapter? Well, it just so happens I have another chapter right here for you.  
> I really hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This chapter does have smut!

After Naruto’s sudden, but not unusual, announcement that he had to use the restroom, Sasuke sat there with Sakura and Kakashi as the council continued to examine the scrolls. It was a long and boring process, watching them carefully unroll and evaluate each individual scroll. 

Checking off another scroll, that left eight more to go. Sasuke internally sighed deeply at how inconveniently slow they were. At this rate, they would be lucky if they made it home by the end of the week. 

Not wanting to lose his patience or temper over nothing he couldn’t control, Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at this as a chance to practice self-discipline. Feeling him get control over himself, Sasuke looked over at the empty seat of where Naruto had been sitting. 

Sasuke silently rolled his eyes. _Naruto is such a loser. Surprised he can get himself dressed in the morning._ Sasuke thought to himself _He would probably still be asleep if I hadn’t wokeF him up._

The rest of the time Sasuke spent his time thinking about what needed to be done when they come back to Konoha. After this mission they were going to get a couple day off, which means there may or may not be any training during those days. 

Knowing he could afford to lose day of training, Sasuke took planned out his schedule if and if not Kakashi assigned some training exercises. 

As he was going through his schedule, Sasuke was interrupted from someone calling his name. “Sasuke” Kakashi said his name clearly through his mask. “We’re almost done. Could you go collect Naruto while they finish here?”

Sasuke gave Kakashi a single nod before getting up. Though he would rather not because he really did not want to be in the same room alone with Naruto. Plus, Sasuke wasn’t exactly excited about fetching that idiot from the bathroom. It wasn’t like he was his parent and he needed to hold his hand. At least he could stretch his legs. 

Walking down the hall, Sasuke looked at all the doors until he came across the one that read, “Men’s”. Sasuke enter the bathroom and didn’t have to look long to find who he was looking for. 

Naruto was at the sink with the water running while splashing it on his face. To Sasuke, Naruto was epitome of a mess. His orange jacket was tied around his waist, his face, hair, and black shirt was drenched with water. Not to mention there was water all over the floor and the sink. 

“What are you doing, you idiot?” Sasuke asked even though he did not care for the answer. He just wanted to get Naruto, so they could leave. 

Hearing his name, Naruto turned off the water and stood up to face Sasuke. When he did that, Sasuke’s dark eyes grew at the sight before him. Naruto’s blonde spiky hair was being weighed down by the water, covering parts of his face and icy blue eyes.

Droplets of water fell off the ends and on to his exposed neck, making Naruto look almost attractive. He took his wet hands and began to shake them at an attempt to dry them off before wiping and brushing the hair away from his face.

“H-Hey, Sasuke!” Naruto chuckled with his stupid grin. “I wasn’t doing anything. Just using the bathroom and umm, washing my face.” 

When Naruto’s annoying voice reached his ears Sasuke was brought out of his trance. Disgusted that he found some part of this idiot attractive made him ill but at the same time, interested.

Grabbing a hand full of paper towels, Sasuke handed them to Naruto so he could make himself look somewhat decent. “Come on, you idiot. It’s time to go.”  
Sasuke shamefully followed Naruto’s hands as he dried his neck and face off with the towels. Before Naruto was finished, Sasuke made sure to look away. After last night he couldn’t allow Naruto to catch him or else he may start to get the wrong idea.

“It’s much better being in here than in there, right Sasuke? It was so boring.” Naruto made small talk as he began ringing out his shirt. 

Feeling his normal attitude towards Naruto return, Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms. “What? Watching old guys look over scrolls or watching you dry off in a bathroom? It’s about the same level of boring for me.” 

Only Sasuke knew it was a lie. He would choose watching a dripping wet Naruto dry off any day. Though he was not proud to admit that. 

With that, Sasuke turned around and left the bathroom. He didn’t want to be alone with Naruto any longer. The longer he was the more usual thoughts would form in his head. Thoughts about Naruto that should never be there at all. 

Returning to the room where they were examining the scrolls, Sasuke received a curiously look from his teacher when he came back alone. “Where is Naruto?” Kakashi questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

“He’s coming. He’s just a little slow.” Sasuke informed his teacher, though he meant slow in both physically and mentally. Not a moment later Naruto rejoined his team. He was now wearing his jacket and his short blonde hair had dried mostly and was sticking back up. 

“Sorry I was in there so long. Are we ready to go?” Naruto clapped his hands together and smiled a large smile showing he was ready to leave. 

Once all the scrolls had been accounted for and all the proper papers had been signed, Team Seven was now ready to return home. It didn’t take as much time to return home as it did to travel there. 

Not only were the scrolls difficult to transport, but they were under specific orders to take specific routes that were deemed “Safe for Travel” by both lands. Since dropping off the scrolls, they were now able to take all the short cuts and be home by sunset. 

During their travels, Sasuke was having a much harder time jumping through the tress. Something he has done since he was a kid was now a challenge. His problem? He couldn’t keep his eye focused on the branches in front of him. 

After every leap Sasuke found himself glancing over to a certain blonde. His hair blowing in the wind and the smile on his face made his manhood come alive. He couldn’t stop thinking about Naruto pinning him to the bed with his body soaking wet. 

“Ah” Sasuke grunted as he missed the next branch but smoothly recovered by jumping on another one. 

“Are you ok, Sasuke?!” Sakura gasped as she caught up with Sasuke to check and make sure he was fine. Noticing the worry in her eyes, Sasuke couldn’t stay silent. In fact, she may just be what he needed to get Naruto off his mind. 

“Yeah, I think I’m just a little tired. Would you mind?” Sasuke asked giving her a sweet look. He knew it wouldn’t take much for her to want to help. 

As expected, her face lit up. “Yes, of course. Don’t worry!”

Thanks to Sakura’s assistance, Sasuke had no more distracted thoughts the rest of the journey. He was able to concentrate on where he was going, not missing a single jump as they finally arrived back to the gates of Konoha. 

“Nice work, everyone. Mission complete.” Kakashi acknowledged the hard work of his students. “I know you must be tired, so I’ll make this short. No training tomorrow. Get some rest, but the next day be prepared to train hard. Be at the training ground at dawn. Farewell.”

After his final words Kakashi took off, no doubt headed towards the Hokage tower to close their mission, the rest of the team was left alone. Before Sasuke could leave he was stopped by his pink haired team mate. 

“Sasuke, are you going to be fine going home by yourself?” Sakura asked, thinking he was in fact too tired to find his way back home. With his back turned, Sasuke rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. 

“I’m fine.” He replied coolly before walking away. As he started to walk home alone his mind began producing those bizarre thoughts again. Why couldn’t he get this idiot out of his head. 

What could it be and why him?

Unable to handle this alone, Sasuke leaped up onto the nearest roof and started headed chasing down his target. Happy to see Naruto was still own his way to his house, Sasuke continued, watching from the roof top. 

When the perfect moment came, Sasuke jumped off the roof and quickly approached Naruto. Pulling him by his wrist, Sasuke lead him behind a secluded building where they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“Sas-” before Naruto could get a word out, Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the side of the building before slammed his lips hard onto Naruto’s lips. Sasuke held onto Naruto’s shoulders as their kiss heated. Naruto once unmoving lips were soon mirroring his own in both speed and roughness while placing his hands on Sasuke’s hips.

Annoyingly, Sasuke found himself growing light headed as the kiss continued. Before breaking the kiss, Sasuke snuck his hands to the back of Naruto’s head and grabbed handfuls of his hair. 

Keeping Naruto’s head in place with his hair and blocking his body between himself and the wall, Naruto and Sasuke looked into each other’s eyes while catching their breath. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto managed to get out, his voice weak from the lack of oxygen in his system.

Leaning in, Sasuke pressed his lips to the shell of Naruto ear. “Shh…I didn’t get to finish late time.” Sasuke whispered seductively. “Now you’re going to help me. Bend your knee.” 

Without question, Naruto did as he told and bent the knee closest to Sasuke. Sasuke undid the top part of his pant before straddling Naruto’s knee. He then began to rub his hard erection on Naruto, letting out soft moans of pleasure from the contact. 

As Sasuke panted and moaned into Naruto’s ear, getting himself off, Naruto hands on his hip slid down and grab Sasuke’s ass. There he helped Sasuke by moving him faster up and down againt his leg. The same time, Sasuke bent his leg and pressed in between Naruto’s own throbbing erection.

Together, both continued to rub on one another while holding each other close. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s wetness seeping through his thin pants and onto his leg. Normally, he would find any fluid coming from Naruto disgusting, but this time, the thought of Naruto coming all over him was anything but disgusting. 

He knew he would have regrets once all this was done, but right now he regrets nothing. He needed this. He just needed Naruto to finish him off and then these thoughts would stop, and things would go back to normal. 

As they approached their climax, Naruto began moaning Sasuke’s name, louder and louder as his thrust became short but forceful. Grabbing harder onto Naruto’s Hair, Sasuke forced Naruto to look at him with dangerous with hate and lust. “Be quiet, you idiot. If we get caught so help me.”

Naruto’s eyes were hazy but nodded that he understood. Unsure if he could trust himself to keep quiet, Sasuke covered Naruto’s lips with his own once more. The kiss was sloppy, but it muffled the moans that were continuously escaping. 

Not a moment later, Sasuke could feel himself getting close. His breath hitched, and his eye shut tight when he saw a flash of white light as he released his load. Feeling Naruto’s hand on his ass tighten and with one final hard thrust, Naruto came soon after, moaning loudly into their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would be something yummy for you guys this chapter! 
> 
> I love it so much and I just think they make an awesome couple no matter what kind of relationship they have. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and all the kudos, subscribes, book marks, etc. 
> 
> Also, I am TERRIBLE at tagging stories like these so please let me know if I need to warn people about something. I just want everyone to be happy with what they read!


	5. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting for another chapter!! 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's long and it's getting the story part on the way.   
> Thanks so much for reading!! All of you are just so awesome!!!

Naruto fought to catch his breath. His body was drenched in sweat and his pants with his recent release. Using the wall to hold himself and Sasuke up, Naruto kept his hands placed softly on the raven’s hips while Sasuke’s head was snuggled on his shoulder.

His thoughts were foggy and Sasuke blowing hot breaths on his neck didn’t help. Feeling Sasuke started to move, Naruto wrapped his arms around his slender waist to keep him from moving. The warmth radiating from both was pleasant compared to the crisp evening breeze.

Naruto strangely enough was enjoying having Sasuke pressed this close to him. Taking in the sweet scent of the Uchiha, Naruto could feel Sasuke slow heart beat thumping against his chest.

It was like the opposite of what he told him in his dream. Wait! Naruto’s eyes snapped open. Sasuke told him. This wasn’t a dream. Everything they’ve done, from the hotel room to now. It was all real. 

But why? He wasn’t sure what triggered Sasuke to act so impulsive. Naruto insecurity caused Sasuke to stir and Naruto to panic more. He didn’t know what to say or what to think. Sasuke was surely going to kill him for touching him this time. But that wasn’t fair. It was Sasuke who arranged all this mess. 

Sasuke moved his head from Naruto’s shoulder, looking at him with his drowsy shiny black diamond eyes. Suddenly, his eyes turned from diamond to a cold charcoal. Rudely, he pushed himself off Naruto only stopping when his back hit the wall on the other side. 

Sasuke seemed to be just as confused. Naruto stared as he buttoned his pants. He then opened his mouth, only to have no words came out. All they could do was stare at each other in disbelief. 

Pressing his luck, Naruto pushed himself from the wall and took a step towards the hesitant Uchiha. Though, the moment he took his first step, Sasuke was back to his defensive and close off self. He scowled, his eyes glared daggers into him. Naruto froze, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. 

Snapping his head, breaking the eye contact, in one swift jump Sasuke was gone. 

With Sasuke no longer there, Naruto slide down and fell to his knees still in shock. He couldn’t make heads or tails of what just happened. Yesterday, Sasuke had threaten to kill him if he ever touched him again. And now, Sasuke is all over him like it was a normal thing for them to do.

Naruto got back to his feet. He wasn’t going to get any answers tonight. Instead, he decided to continue home. He would need some time to think and sleep if he was going to confront Sasuke tomorrow. 

Though, Naruto had a feeling that was not going to be an easy task. 

As predicted, the whole day Sasuke was avoiding him. At least that was it appeared to be. Since there was no official training today, Naruto first visited Sasuke’s home and then every training ground searching for him. There wasn’t any luck. 

Around mid-afternoon, Naruto gave up his useless search for Sasuke. If Sasuke didn’t want to be found he was not going to be. Instead, he took the Naruto approach and focused on his stomach. A nice hot bowl of ramen should hopefully take his mind off whatever was going on between them. 

Naruto was the type of person that if there was a problem he wanted to fix it right away. Sasuke, however, seemed to be the type that if there is a problem he would rather let time solve it. 

He arrived shortly at Ichiraku Ramen, ordering his usual before putting his head down on the counter. When his bowl of ramen was next to him he sluggishly picked his head up, taking a pair of wooden chop sticks. 

“So, Naruto, how are things? Anything new happen?” Teuchi asked his best customer with a welcoming smile. Choking on his mouth full of ramen, Naruto let out drastic coughs as the noodles ventured down his throat. 

“Wh-why would you ask something like that?!” Naruto forced out in a full panic. “No! Nothing is new. Nothing at all.” He stated defensively before taking another big bite of noodles to hide his growing embarrassment. 

Teuchi threw his hands up to his chest. “Woah calm down, I didn’t mean anything by it.” He said, going back to wiping behind the bar and leaving Naruto to eat in peace. 

After Naruto finished his third bowl of ramen he paid for his meal and returned home. He was sure he could have devoured a couple of bowls, but there was a feeling in his stomach that told him to stop. 

Now that his stomach was full he contemplated if he should continue looking for Sasuke. He highly doubted he would find him. Knowing it would be a waste of time for him. His only option now was to wait it out until tomorrow. They had training first thing in the morning. There, it would be impossible for Sasuke to avoid him.

The next morning at practice, Naruto was glad to see Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would never miss, but now that they were both together again he started to feel a twinge of nerves hit him. He wanted to confront Sasuke, but now he wanted to do the avoiding. 

Kakashi ran through their previous mission from delivering the scrolls. He mentioned all the good and some of the things that could use more work. One of problems he saw was their abilities of stealth.

Though it was acceptable for the mission they have just completed Kakashi explained it would not be acceptable on higher ranking missions. 

With that, Kakashi gave them the task of finding one another. Like a child’s game of hide and seek. Naruto didn’t like the this at all. It was like Kakashi was treating them as if they were children again. 

Though his displeasure was written all over his face, Naruto never voiced his opinion. He had too much going through his mind right now and an easy day of training wasn’t a bad idea. 

Upon of Kakashi’s command, each member of team seven dispersed. Naruto jumped into one direction thought he did not pay which direction any of the other’s may have gone. After a few minutes, Naruto stopped on a high branch in a high tree. 

From this position, he could see far, but was covered enough by the leaves to keep hidden. He hid his chakara and relied one his ninja senses, eyes, and ears for any noises. That’s when he a flash of blue pass him. It was Sasuke. He was headed further into the woods.

Thinking this would be an opportunity to talk to the Uchiha without him disappearing, Naruto secretly followed him. He stayed up, high in the trees as Sasuke remained low on the ground.

As Naruto continued to follow he noticed Sasuke speeding up and taking many turns as if he was aware he was there. But that couldn’t be. Naruto was a master at stealth. Or so he thought.

As the traveled closer to the end of the forest, the trees began to grow thinner, leaving Naruto no choice but to continue on foot. Keeping as hidden as possible, Naruto continued to follow until Sasuke brought them to an open field. 

There were no trees surrounding them. It was all open grass fields save for the large pond on far part of the land. They were both far from the training grounds. Far from anyone who would think to look for them. 

His back turned, but Naruto saw Sasuke’s body stiffen and his hands ball up into fists. “Stop following me!” He growled roughly, knowing Naruto would hear him. Figuring there was no point to continue to hide, Naruto emerged from the brush and onto the field with the upset Uchiha. 

Naruto could feel his knees began to shake. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Sasuke. It was more like what he felt when he was down in the lobby with Sasuke and all the uncertainness began flood his mind.

Though all his thoughts escaped him Naruto remained confident with this optimism. “Sasuke, we have to talk about this.” Naruto said to the back of Sasuke. 

“There is nothing to talk about! Now go away!” Sasuke yelled, turning is face towards Naruto, showing off an angry scowl on his face along with his sharingan warning him to stay away. 

Naruto matched Sasuke’s scowl with one of his own. He wasn’t going to take this from his friend. Not until he got some answers. Just then, Sasuke attempted to flee, but Naruto proved to be faster.

“You’re not getting away, Sasuke! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!” He cried out, using all his strength to block Sasuke and prevent from going any further. Sasuke easily dodged Naruto's attack and jumped high into the air while at the same time throwing a shuriken straight as Naruto to show he wasn’t joking. That Naruto had better back off before he got hurt. 

Naruto continued to chase after him, pulling out his own shuriken to counter the one being thrown at him. “Hey! You almost hit me!” Naruto complained, baring his teeth. At this rate Sasuke was going to get away. He couldn’t let that happen.

Making a seal with his skillful hands, Naruto called upon his shadow clones for help. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Suddenly, dozens of Naruto appeared around before running after Sasuke. 

When Sasuke found himself surrounded by several of the last person he wanted to see he immediately switched to full ninja mode. He began throwing various ninja tools he had on his person, his moves were quick, and his moves were strong. In no time, it was only Sasuke and the original Naruto left. 

The lunged after one another until they were in a death clash with their shuriken. “Didn’t I tell you what I would do if you touched me again?” Sasuke hissed, his sharingan eyes blazing with fury. 

“Yeah I remember! But you’re the one touching people behind walls now.” Naruto screamed back, causing Sasuke to become, if possible, livid. With a blink of an eye, Sasuke somehow managed to get behind Naruto, striking him hard on the back with the back of the shuriken. 

Naruto was stunned for a second from the sudden attack. Pain shot through his back as the blow tossed him across the field, landing him straight in the pond with a huge splash. His whole body was submerged in water, only reappearing after he was able to move his limbs once more. 

As he surfaced, he sucked in a large breath of oxygen. He was soaked and now angrier than ever. All he wanted was to talk but they were way beyond that. Naruto swam to the edge of the pond but left his body in the water.

He was searching for Sasuke. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if Sasuke was long gone by now. However, it was the opposite. Sasuke didn’t run away. He was in fact staring at him with a look that he never saw before on Sasuke. It was as if he was shocked and unsure how Naruto ended up in the pond. 

Slowly, Sasuke began advancing towards him. The closer he got the shorter Naruto breathes became. Naruto was mesmerized by Sasuke with his guard completely down. There was no coldness or angry. It was all him. 

Naruto didn’t move a muscle as Sasuke lowered himself down to his knees in front of Naruto. Gently, Sasuke drew his fingers through Naruto's dripping hair, brushing it out of his eyes as his other hand rested on his cheek. 

Then their eyes met. Naruto’s body froze, as Sasuke guided his thumb across Naruto's pink lips. Sasuke never broke eye contact until he slowly lean over and close the gap between them. When their lips touched, a fire ignited and their kiss picked up from last night. Naruto grabbed on to Sasuke dry arm as he held the grassy edge that kept him from drifting away from their passionate kiss. 

Sasuke let out an airy moan as Naruto flicked his tongue, licking his lips, asking for entrance. Sasuke gracious obliged as he opened his mouth, letting Naruto’s slick muscle to explore every inch of his mouth.

Sasuke grip on Naruto’s hair tighten, pulling him closer as the kiss heated between them. The sound of moans and smacking of wet lips could be heard by just the two of them. Sasuke was almost bent over the part of the pond, being supported only by Naruto’s hand and his mouth. 

Neither knew how long the kiss actually lasted. Only how it unfortunately ended. 

“Sasuke! Naruto!” 

Hearing the female voice call their names, Sasuke once again pushed Naruto away from him back into the pond. Naruto yelped from being pushed before falling backwards and creating a splash. Coming back up for the second time, he saw Sasuke spun around staring at Sakura and Kakashi who were standing at the other end of the field waving them over to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh! Sasuke likes a wet Naruto haha!
> 
> There is not a lot of smut in this one only some kissing. I'm sorry if you were expecting more, but don't worry we will get back on the smut wagon soon enough! Of course, I don't know how many of you are here just for the smut and who's here for the actual story part and the smut is just a bonus. 
> 
> Whatever reason you're reading I'm just glad you're here. everyone is welcome and I love all of you!!!!


	6. Open Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 3 in the morning where I am. Though I should asleep I just had to get this chapter out to you guys! It's my way of showing you how much I appreciate all of you! :)
> 
> This chapter doesn't have really any smut in it. That is for the next chapter but this chapter is nice. Sasuke and Naruto finally talk some so it's interesting. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much and please enjoy the chapter!!!!

Sasuke was alarmed hearing Sakura’s voice. As loud as it was it sounded as if she was right behind him. As panic shot through his body, Sasuke was knocked from his hypnotic lust filled trance. His dark eyes flew up, putting up his guard almost instantly before shoving Naruto away from him and back into the pond. 

His heart was beating frantically as he spun his body around. How was he going to explain to Kakashi and Sakura why Naruto and he were basically all over each other? Thankfully, he was relieved to discover Sakura calling for them on the other side of the field. There was no way they could have seen anything from that distance. 

This fact put his mind at ease as he stood up off the ground. He was not ready to admit to anyone let alone himself the sudden attraction to the blonde idiot. Sakura came running towards the two boy with a smile on her face, Kakashi not far behind. When she reached them, Sakura gave a warm smile to Sasuke that soon turned sour when Naruto could be heard flopping around in the water. 

“Ah, underwater stealth is important. However, I’m afraid it’s only as effective depending how long you can hold your breath.” Kakashi commented, looking at a drenched Naruto with his one eye before helping him out of the pond. 

As Naruto was helped out of the water, Sasuke kept his eyes in the opposite direction. Though he was sure we wouldn’t be temped with Kakashi and Sakura around, something told him he didn’t want to risk it. 

“How did you end up in the pond anyway?” Kakashi curiously asked, eyeing both boys, waiting for one of them to speak. 

“I, um, I slipped. Yeah, and um… Sasuke found me first and tried to help me out.” Naruto answered for both for them. After that Sasuke felt like throwing himself in the pond. There was no way Kakashi would believe any of that. They were going to get caught and it was all thinks to that stupid loudmouth. 

Kakashi’s face was blank and hard to read. It wasn’t until he finally spoke that Sasuke could release the breath his was holding. “Ok. Since all of you were found I think it’s fair to say you all failed. We will need more training. Be prepared to work harder tomorrow.” 

With a failing report, Kakashi gave them a hard lecture before granting them permission to go home. 

When Sasuke returned home he was having a hard time getting himself to relax. He was pacing around his apartment trying to understand what exactly was going on with his recent thoughts and behavior. 

The idea of doing anything with Naruto made him physically ill. Knowing he had Naruto’s tongue in his mouth was enough to make him want to gag. And yet, the way his body reacted suggested otherwise. 

The whole situation was bitter sweet now that he thought about it. The logically side of him was ashamed of his actions. Ashamed that he would even let someone like Naruto that close to his body. 

However, the physically side, the one in control hungrier for the type of contact Naruto was giving it. He secretly liked the exciting shot of adrenaline he got when Naruto touched and kissed him. Especially if there was a chance they could get caught. 

Earlier today at the pond when he though Sakura had saw them. Yes, he was scared, but knowing she didn’t see anything made the panic turn to something addictive He wanted more, but there was no way he Naruto would keep this up. 

If he knew he was just using him for pleasure, then who knows what that could do for future missions. Even if Naruto would agree to anything there is a low probability he could keep a secret. Naruto was a nice guy, but he didn’t know when to shut up. 

Then again, he didn’t mention a word to anyone about the other stuff they did as far as he knew. Just then, intrusive loud knocks came from his front door. “Sasuke! Open up. I know you’re in there.”

Fuck! Not now. Why couldn’t Naruto be like any normal person and be uncomfortable after awkward situations? Maybe if he was quiet he would go away? Sasuke stayed perfectly still. He didn’t move a muscle and kept his breathing light. The only noise entering the room were the everyday sounds coming from the outside. He remained motionless until another series of loud knocks were heard. 

“Sasuke! I’m not leaving until you let me in.” Naruto yelled from the other side. Sasuke knew all too well that Naruto was stubborn and wasn’t going to leave. Unfortunately for Naruto he too was also stubborn. 

Groaning to himself, Sasuke stood in front of the door. “Go away, Naruto.” Sasuke said angrily through his gritted teeth. He didn’t want to talk to Naruto right now. He didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to hear what Naruto had to say. 

“I told you I’m not leaving.” Naruto firmly said while hitting the door a couple more times. “I want to talk to you.”

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto’s words. “And what makes you think I want to talk to you?” Sasuke knew that was going to get a bad reaction from Naruto but he couldn’t help himself. When Naruto said something stupid, Sasuke was going to respond as such. 

“You can’t hide forever! We’re going to have to talk about this sometime or another.” Naruto replied, his face was now pressed up closer to the door than the previous times. 

“We have nothing to talk about.” Sasuke quickly answered. They both knew it was a lie, but Sasuke was embarrassed to hear it aloud. It made it that much more real and Sasuke wasn’t ready to accept that just yet. 

Though Sasuke was doing everything for Naruto to just let all this go for now, it was obvious it wasn’t going to end up that way. “What?! Nothing to talk about? Are you kidding? How about all those time we-”

That was it! Before Naruto could stupidly utter another word, Sasuke ripped open the door and hastily pulled the idiot inside. Naruto didn’t have any time to react as he was jerked inside nearly falling on his face. 

“Shut up. You shut up right now.” Sasuke hissed, bringing Naruto close to his face. So close they were almost touching. “It’s bad enough that we did those things and now you want the whole village to know? Keep your damn mouth shut, you idiot.” 

Naruto pulled himself away from Sasuke, his blue eyes wild with all kinds of emotions. “They why did we do those things, huh? I’m willing to take the blame on the first night but those other times were all you.” 

Sasuke turned away from Naruto and dragged himself over to the couch. He didn’t have an answer and it bother the crap out of him. Normally, he would always have an answer but this time he didn’t. He didn’t know what he should do now.

Throwing himself on one of the cushions, Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair searching for an answer. Or at least a good enough excuse so he would never have to talk to Naruto about this again. 

“I don’t know” Sasuke admitted softly, holding his defeated face in his hands. “I wish I did but I don’t.” Feeling the cushion next to him move, Sasuke kept his hands over his face. He didn’t want Naruto to see him like this. Not while he was so vulnerable. 

He felt a pair of hands on his wrists and began to tug. “Come on, Sasuke.” Naruto said, tugging more at his wrists. “I mean this is all new for me too. I didn't think me kissing you that night would lead to all this confusion.”

Bringing his wrist down slightly below his eyes, Sasuke stared accusing eyes at the blonde. “Why did you kiss me that night?” 

Now it was Naruto’s turn to be embarrassed for a change. Seeing his cheeks turn a deep red, Naruto quickly looked away, making eye contact with a spot on the floor. “I just wanted to, is all. You looked so unhappy while you were sleeping. I wanted to show you, you didn’t have to keep a guard up. You could be yourself around me.”

Sasuke listened to Naruto’s words before lowering his hands more from his face. His guard was completely down, and all Naruto would see was a confused, lost, and feisty Uchiha. This must have been what Naruto wanted because soon Naruto’s face was coming closer to his.

First, they closed their eyes and brushed their noses together, giving affectionate eskimo kisses to the other. They were so close Sasuke could taste Naruto breath on his lips every time he took a breath. 

The scent of the nature was coming off him. It was oddly stimulating. It took all Sasuke self-control not to close the gap between them. Wanting nothing more than to connect this lips and body together, Sasuke refrained. He had a feeling Naruto was taking his time for a reason. Whatever that reason was Sasuke just wanted him to hurry.

Once their lips made contact, the same electric and fiery sensation alighted Sasuke’s senses. As their mouths began molding to one another again, Sasuke locked his arms around Naruto’s neck. He could feel Naruto bring his body closer as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin waist. 

Though the kisses were long and passionate, Sasuke couldn’t help but want more. He had Naruto behind closed doors on his couch and he was going to take advantage of that. Using his weight and arms, Sasuke carefully guided Naruto on top on him without breaking their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the soft and hard parts of Sasuke. Naruto is just a huge ball of protective fluff but Sasuke is all over the place. I love them both though so it's all good. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Sorry again that there wasn't any smut but next chapter we pick up where we left them on the couch so that's exciting!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support. All the kudos and nice comments just make my day. And since I have chemistry and a lab I need all the love I can get!!


	7. Two Can Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> I have to go somewhere this weekend with my family and as you can imagine I didn't want to be writing Narusasu smut around my family. I have a feeling they wouldn't care but still. That's your family. Some things should be left unknown.

Following the eager Uchiha down on the couch, Naruto shifted his weight until he was comfortably nestled himself between Sasuke’s legs. Their bodies lined up perfectly, like a puzzle, pressing their low halves as close as it would allow. 

However, it wasn’t close enough. Naruto was positive they could get closer and he was going to show it. Without warning, Naruto securely held on to Sasuke’s waist as he roughly pushed his mouth harder against Sasuke’s lips, making their teeth click painfully. But neither of them broke the kiss. Surprisingly, the harsh treatment from the kiss caused moans to erupt from Sasuke. 

The sweet moan made Naruto’s nether regions twitch in delight. Wanting more of this euphoric pleasure, Naruto began using his hips to rub against Sasuke’s own growing desire. First starting slow then speeding up. As their minds filled with lust, their tongues fought for dominance.

During this time, Sasuke unlatched one of his hands that was wrapped around Naruto’s neck and ran it through his still damp blonde hair until something blocked him. Naruto’s headband was soon ripped his head and thrown to the ground. Sasuke’s hands instantly tangled themselves in his messy blonde hair as he began matching Naruto’s thrusts. 

Though he felt naked without his headband protecting his forehead, Naruto didn’t cease his rough kisses. Naruto didn’t let up until Sasuke finally submitted to him. Wasting no time, Naruto slipped his hand under Sasuke’s shirt and began exploring the untouched skin of the Uchiha. 

Every touch left burning trails on Sasuke’s skin, causing him to gasp from excitement. The gasps allowed Naruto to easily plunge his tongue deeper into the Sasuke’s hot mouth. Their mouths locked in a lustful heat kiss. Their hands explored each other’s body, and their hips rocked in a consistent rhythm.

Feeling the effects of their raging hormones, Naruto couldn’t stand the heat. He was wearing too many clothes. After what felt like an eternity, Naruto was the one to break the kiss. He sat up, still straddling Sasuke’s hips, and unzipped his jacket. As his zipper flew down Sasuke’s eyes followed. They were both panting, filling their lung back up with much needed air. 

Throwing his jacket across the room, Naruto was a little shocked to have Sasuke lifting the hem of his shirt, silently telling him to remove it too. There was nothing there to stop them this time. How far would they go? How far did they want to go?

Though he didn’t want this moment to end, Naruto had to know what was going on. That’s the whole reason he was here in the first place. “Sasuke?” Naruto said, hovering over top of Sasuke, staring down at his blushed face and swollen lips. 

“Hmm?” Sasuke questioned, smirking and bringing his arms back around Naruto’s neck to pulled him back down on top of him. 

“What are we doing?” Naruto whispered, leaving tiny kisses and bites down Sasuke’s jawline. “Ow!” He suddenly cried out in pain from his hair beginning harshly yanked, tearing his lips from Sasuke’s skin. 

“What do you think we’re doing, idiot?” Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto before jerking his hair harder so he was looking at him. “God, I knew you were stupid but not this stupid.” 

With this face adjusting to the pain, Naruto returned the hatful glare while baring his teeth. “That’s not what I meant!” Naruto exclaimed, distancing himself from the Uchiha, throwing himself to the other side of the couch. “I meant, why are we doing this, you jerk!” 

Sasuke pushed himself up and fixed his shirt that was showing off his smooth stomach. Without answering, Sasuke got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. Just like that Sasuke was back to his old self. Always thinking he was too good to answer anyone else. 

“Hey! I asked you a question.” Naruto yelled from the couch. The once feeling of pleasure from Sasuke soon turned ice cold with his barriers set on high. He much preferred Sasuke when he was submissive. Though, that wasn’t the real Sasuke. Or was it? 

Following Sasuke to the bathroom, Naruto catch the door before Sasuke could close it. This cause Sasuke to spin around and narrow his eyes once more at him. “Get out! I’m done with you.” 

Naruto eyes grew. That’s all he was? Someone Sasuke could fool around with when he wanted then just throw him away? Nothing was making sense. He knew Sasuke could be an asshole, but he wasn’t mean, was he? 

Crossing his arms, Naruto leaned on the door and start to think. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. When Sasuke was like this it seemed impossible to get through to him. However, perhaps Sasuke truly was submissive by nature. 

Sasuke puts up this tough act because he may feel like that’s expected of him. But if Naruto was to be forceful and dominate like he was on the couch then there was chance he could get through to the guarded raven. 

It was about time Naruto, the future Hokage, finally took charge. And he knew exactly how to play the prideful Uchiha. Pushing himself off the door, Naruto walked more into the bathroom until he was a few feet from the raven. 

“I seriously don’t get you, Sasuke. Just a second ago you were clawing at my shirt and the next you’re shoving me away.” Naruto exhaustedly stated, watching Sasuke continue to ignore him while vigorously brush his teeth. 

Not receiving any response from Sasuke, Naruto started again this time with a cheeky smirk. “You know what I think?

“Who cares what you think.” Sasuke quickly replied as he finished brushing his teeth. 

Though Sasuke had his guard up, Naruto could see right through it. It was a little sad how Sasuke had to hide behind such an unpleasant exterior to void being seen as vulnerable. Walking closer him, Naruto trapped Sasuke between the sink and the wall. 

“Didn’t I say get out?” Sasuke hissed, darkening his glare though it had little effect on the annoying smirk on Naruto’s face. 

“What’s wrong, Sasuke? Afraid to admit that you liked all those times I had my tongue shoved down your throat? Or how about the time I made you come?” Naruto teased. Though he was slightly embarrassed to be saying this stuff aloud, it was worth it to see the look on Sasuke face. 

Sasuke’s whole body had turned red and avoided looking at Naruto. “Shut up! I’m not afraid to admit anything!” Sasuke proclaimed as he fought down his own embarrassment and replaced it with his anger.

“I’ll admit that what we did was disgusting! That I regret ever allowing an idiot like you touch me. Just the thought makes me want to scrub my body until it bleeds.” Sasuke admitted, advancing forward to escape from between the wall and sink Naruto currently had him up against. “Now, I’m not going to tell you again. GET OUT!” 

Naruto was hurt by Sasuke’s words, but he was not surprised by Sasuke’s outburst. Sasuke had a short temper and a sharp tongue as his defense mechanisms. Though Naruto had grown accustom throughout the years being around Sasuke that didn’t make it easier when it was directed towards him. 

They were now both glaring each other down. Trapped in a deadly stare off just waiting for the other to back down. “If you want me out you’re going to have to throw me out.” Naruto pushed, calling Sasuke’s bluff. 

Sasuke didn’t really want him to leave. They both knew it. After all they’ve been through together, there was no way he could leave now. 

That assumption was a mistake. 

Suddenly a fist came flying towards him. Because of the tight enclosure of the bathroom, Naruto was unable to move anywhere to dodge. Preparing himself, Naruto closed his eyes and lifted his arms to block the attack as best as he could.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but he soon found himself begin dropped to the ground and thrown of the bathroom and into the living room. Once he was shown the way out, the door violently slammed shut and locked.

Picking himself up, Naruto wiped the saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Physically he wasn’t hurt only emotionally. 

_Fine Sasuke, if that’s the way you want to play then I’ll play._ Naruto thought. Without a sound, he let himself out of Sasuke’s apartment, never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is so hot and cold, I swear. It's ok to admit you liked it Sasuke. I'm sure all of us like it. That's why we are reading this far into the story. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!!


	8. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!
> 
> Thank you guys for waiting and all your support and love for the story and ship. NaruSasu is just so wonderful and I'm happy to find other people who enjoy it as much as me!!!
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter!!

Sasuke walked aimlessly through the town of Konoha, looking as apathetic as he normally would on any other day. However, inside the raven was a growing fire of irritability he hadn’t been able to extinguish. 

It has been three days since he last heard from Naruto. Though that really didn’t bother Sasuke the least bit. What did bother him however was how his craved to be touched again. He wanted to feel the weight of someone on top of him, taking control and brining him to sweet completion like Naruto had that one time. 

Although he rejected any thoughts to the idea of touching himself, Sasuke knew that babbling oath, Naruto wasn't the only one he could use for his kind of situation. But some reason he didn’t like the idea of doing this with someone else. 

Searching, through the town further, Sasuke would occasionally stop to check out other people. The longer he searched, and the more options made available made the young Uchiha shiver with anticipation. 

That was when he heard it. That voice. The voice he had learned to loath but desire at the same time. Naruto was loudly chatting away and laughing with a few of their other childhood friends. Seeing him like that with others made the fire in him began to rage. 

He wouldn’t necessarily call any of them friends. More like people they were forced to interact with because they fell into the same age and ranking category. 

Waiting behind the building that was far enough to be out of the way but closed enough within ear shot, Sasuke patiently waited until Naruto finished talking. Sasuke didn’t wait long because they soon said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

Coming out from behind the building Sasuke trailed behind Naruto until he finally caught up with him. “I need to talk to you.” Sasuke quietly spoke, staring forward as the fell into step.

Naruto did not seem to notice him approach and jump back slightly from being startled. When he realized who he was talking to Naruto’s face turned more upset. “Oh, so now you want to talk?” His voice holding a sense of sarcasm. 

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed the irritating blonde’s wrist and forcibly pulled him the closest area for some privacy which happened to be a public restroom. Not the most private place to talk but it would have to do. Sasuke checked underneath all the stalls before giving his attention to Naruto. 

He had to make this fast before someone dared to come in to interrupt them. He was certain he could find a better place to talk but there was no time. He had to have something to tide him over, so he could cease these maddening urges.

Naruto had his eyes fixed on the raven, tapping his foot to express his displeasure of being dragged to a bathroom to talk. “Well? I’m waiting?” he said impatiently. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Man, why did Naruto have to be so complicated? Sasuke thought out of everyone, Naruto would just be willing to get something like this with no questions asked. Guess he was wrong. 

“Look, I told you, you idiot. I don’t know why this is happening.” Sasuke tried to explain. Many times, he’s tried to find the exact reasoning, but he couldn’t. “All I know is, it’s only with you. I want to do things with you I’ve never wanted to with anyone else. There that’s the best I can do.”

Sasuke could feel the embarrassment and pressure building up as Naruto continued to look at him. This idiot knew exactly what he was talking about. He wasn’t about to go into any kind of detail. It was humiliating enough to feel this way. There was no reason he had be more ashamed with saying it aloud. 

“So… you’re in love with me, or something?” Naruto questioned, smirking while crossing his arms as if he figured out the damning problem the amazing Uchiha couldn’t understand. 

“Wh-what?” Sasuke stuttered, completely astounded how stupid this imbecile could be to think love was the reason. “Fuck no! I just…Damn it! I just…” Sasuke growled in frustration as he internally battled his pride. 

With a defeated sigh, Sasuke gradually approached Naruto, sliding his hands from his chest to his stomach before attempting to connect their lips. Though, Sasuke was discouraged when Naruto denied him his kiss by turning his head. “You only want me for this stuff then?” Naruto asked, not sounding too pleased with the realization of his words.

Thinking this was the end, Sasuke withdrew himself from Naruto. Though it was hurting him inside, Sasuke never let a hint of his disappointment reach his face. As he was about to turn away, Naruto’s voice stopped him. “What’s in it for me?”

This surprised Sasuke. He had not been expecting anything like that to come from Naruto’s mouth. Perhaps there was more to this idiot that he had once believed. 

With a single chuckle, Sasuke placed his hands on the front of Naruto’s chest. Gripping the jacket tight in his hands Sasuke brought himself closer and brush his lips up against Naruto’s. “What do you want?”

He was a little interested to hear what he had to say. There could be a million things Naruto could want from him. If it was in reason, Sasuke would be happy to oblige if it meant getting what he wanted in return. 

“I want you to be nicer to me. No more dismissing me anytime I try to talk to you or calling me an idiot or anything along those lines. Just treat me like a friend…That’s all I want from you.” Naruto’s request was going to be hard but possible. 

Sasuke paused to think for a second before giving a mischievous smirk. "I think I can do that." Sasuke whispered as his mouth attached itself onto Naruto's burning lips and this time Naruto didn’t stop him. Once the gap was closed, indefinitely sealing the deal with a kiss, their lips smoothly and passionately glided together seamlessly.

Naruto began nipping at Sasuke lips before sliding his tongue into Sasuke’s waiting cavern. Without hesitation, Sasuke immediately opened his mouth wider to have Naruto’s hot and moist muscle explore his mouth without any limitations. Their kisses and moans echoed in the bathroom, covering up the muffled sounds of the outside world. 

Naruto switched their positions and pressed him up against the cool tiled wall, giving Naruto full submission to do whatever he wanted to him. His hands grab on the front of Naruto’s jacket worked their way up, wrapping themselves around Naruto’s neck. 

Pressing their bodies together, Sasuke could feel the hardness between Naruto’s legs. The same as his own. Sliding his hand down Sasuke’s torso, Naruto cupped the Uchiha’s swelling cock in his hands. This caused Sasuke to pull back from the kiss only to gasp from Naruto’s bold action. 

“Look how hard and wet I’ve made you.” Naruto seductively stated, rubbing Sasuke’s dick more with the palm of his hand. “I can feel it coming through your pants. It’s really turning me on how your body reacts to my touch.” 

Sasuke couldn’t speak. All he could do was blush, giving deep moans and whines of pleasure. Resting his head in the crook of Naruto’s neck, he focused on the blonde’s touch while thrusting his hips forward. 

At the same time Naruto stuck his hand down Sasuke’s pants, he dragged his teeth along Sasuke exposed neck. Grasping firmly around his dripping dick, Naruto lightly bite down to leave a mark on Sasuke’s pale throat. 

If Sasuke had been in the correct state of mind, he would have yelled at him for that. However, Sasuke was far from that point. He wanted release and Naruto was going to give it to him.

That was until some unknown voices came from behind the bathroom door. Looking at each other as if they could read the other’s mind, Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke’s pants and the both ran to one of the empty stalls. Locking it just in time before a couple of guys entered the restroom. 

Though his mind was in a daze, Sasuke tried his best to keep quiet. He knew this was a bad idea and it was stupid he let his urges talk him into anything like this. It was dangerous but at the same time exciting. Who knows what would happen if these two strangers were to catch them like this? The thought of it all was causing Sasuke to become harder if that was possible. 

The same idea must have been going through Naruto's head because suddenly Sasuke feels a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. Naruto’s erection was casually rubbing on his back side while his hands returned back into the Uchiha's pants, pulling out Sasuke’s precum dripping cock in the process. As he began rubbing, Naruto’s started jerking him off, Sasuke 

Instinctively, Sasuke bent forward and pushed his butt further back to create more friction for Naruto’s hard dick. Once he did this, Naruto lend on Sasuke back and lowered his head on Sasuke’s shoulder right to his ear and his other hand ran up Sasuke’s shirt. 

As Naruto speed increased all Sasuke clamped his mouth shut to conceal the moans that threatened to escape. Though Naruto was making it difficult with his skillful hands. “Do you want to continue, Sasuke? Do you want me to make you come?” Naruto’s hot breath caressed his ear as he asked these exciting question.

What kind of question was that? Of course, he wanted to come. It was taking all his will power not to moan at how crazy Naruto was making him. And with the risk of getting caught added to the equation, Sasuke aggressively nodded his head wanting Naruto to give him everything he could. With that, Naruto turned Sasuke around to face him. 

While Naruto undid his pants and pulled out his own hard and leaking cock Sasuke slammed his lips hard onto Naruto’s own. Sasuke began sucking on Naruto tongue as the blonde took their erections in his hand.

Almost instantly, Naruto began moving up and down their lengths. With ever pump, Naruto would collect more precum from both their dicks, making it easier to go faster and bring them closer to completion. 

They were so caught up in their activities that they almost missed hearing their unbeknownst audience leave. 

As they left, Naruto continued jerked them off while Sasuke was finally able to let lose all his mewls, moans, and gasp in the open. Naruto had the tip of his nose touching Sasuke’s nose as he lustfully chanted his name. “Oh Sasuke. Oh god, Sasuke...Sasuke!”

Biting the lobe of his ear, Sasuke held on tight as he was close to exploding. With a few more long pumps, both Naruto and Sasuke groaned as they released their loads. Within seconds, Naruto’s hands and both the front of their clothes were covered with pure white cum. 

After wiping his hand on any part of his jacket, Naruto’s unsteady legs wobbled until he found support from the stall. As Naruto caught his breath, Sasuke eyes were glossy and had a far away look to them. Surprised at how much they had come, Sasuke noticed blotches of their activity on their clothes and stings of cum hanging off the end of Naruto’s penis. 

Dropping to his knees, Sasuke was almost entranced with his motives. Without warning, be began licking up the spilled cum from Naruto’s jacket. He wasn’t sure who’s cum he was cleaning up, but he never stopped licking until it was all gone. 

The taste was nothing like he had ever tasted before. And the texture was usual to say the least. However, the more he sampled the more he began to enjoy the salty and bitter taste. Wanting more, Sasuke’s mouth lowered himself down until he reached the source. 

Using his tongue, Sasuke began licking the tip of Naruto cock. He ate all the strings of cum and soon covered the full head with his mouth. All the while, Naruto kept watching and allowing Sasuke to clean him up. 

Taking more of Naruto into his mouth, Sasuke swallowed any pride he had left and started bobbing his head up and down. Holding the base of Naruto’s cock in his hand, Sasuke sucked and twisted his tongue all around, causing it to jump back to life again. 

Feeling hands attach themselves to his hair, Sasuke never ceased only looking up at Naruto with his hazy and lust filled eyes. As Naruto began to pull his hair, Sasuke found the treatment enjoyable.

Unfortunately, the tugging was soon followed with a voice. “Sasuke” Naruto moaned though he was out of breath. “I think…If we’re going to keep going we might want find a better spot.”

Sasuke took Naruto out of his mouth and thought Naruto was right, for once. The excitement of being caught was fun, but he missed the freedom to moan and scream when the pleasure got too much. 

Nodding his head before saying, “Where is good for you?”

Naruto thought for a second before speaking, “My house is closer. That is if you don’t mind a mess.” Without a word, Sasuke stood up and straightened up his clothes and they each left at different times to not raise suspicion. 

They were now headed towards Naruto’s house to continue their activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! The deal has been made and now we can get into the real fun stuff!! I think want I'm going to like the most from this is, besides the smut, is Sasuke being nicer to Naruto. It's going to be so heart warming to see!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for things to start getting more explicit because now is where the real smut happens!! Of course there is still going to be a plot and story line so expect that as well!.
> 
> Thank you sooo much!!!


	9. Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out! Things have been crazy on my end but I managed to get out another chapter!! This one is, I believe the longest chapter so far so I hope it's all good. Especially since it has what I think most of you have been waiting for. 
> 
> Please enjoy and I really hope you like it!!

When Naruto finally arrived at his apartment his trembling hands were too busy looking for his keys to realized Sasuke had suddenly appear from out of nowhere. This would be the first time Sasuke ever came over to his house. 

If he had known earlier then he would have cleaned up ahead of time. Of course, he didn’t think anyone would guess someone like Sasuke would be coming over, especially to do what Naruto thought they were about to do. 

Growing more impatient, Naruto let out a frustrated growl as he continued looking for his keys. Then he remembered, he never locks his apartment when he goes out. Turning the knob, the door easily opened. 

Naruto smiled at Sasuke before entering the small apartment. It was just how he left it. There were empty ramen containers strung out on the floor and bottles with the last drink still in them. Suddenly feeling embarrassed by his living conditions, Naruto began picking up as much garbage as he could before Sasuke could see.

It was only when he heard the front door close and lock that he froze on the spot. Why was he so nervous? Considering what they had just done in a public restroom, one would think being in the safety of his own home would make him less nervous. 

Throwing an armful of thrash in the bin, Naruto looked over to Sasuke who had not stepped but only a couple of steps into his apartment. From where he was standing, Sasuke was looking around Naruto’s apartment while keeping all opinions to himself. His expression was guarded and had not changed from his usual uncaring demeanor, making it hard for Naruto to pick up on what the mysterious Uchiha was thinking.

Perhaps he should have suggested they go to Sasuke’s place. Unlike his, Sasuke apartment was actually nice and well kept. 

After throwing as much trash away as he could, Naruto lead himself towards his bedroom to see the damage. Upon opening the door to his room, Naruto was relieved to discover the room wasn’t as bad as he thought. 

His bed was unmade from this morning or any morning for that matter. Like locking his door, he couldn’t remember the last time he made his bed. There wasn’t as much trash compared to the living room. Only a few empty bottles from where he would get thirsty in the middle of the night. There were also dirty and clean clothes litter the floor since he was too lazy to find any place else to put them. It wasn’t like he brought many if anyone in here. 

“So, umm, yeah, this is my room.” Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what happened next. Were they just supposed to start where they left off in the bathroom? Sasuke said he wanted to continue and considering the bizarre deal he just made with him there was no doubt something was going to happen. 

Sasuke took careful steps around the remaining trash on the floor and entered Naruto’s room first. When they were both in, Naruto closed the door behind him. 

At this moment, reality hit him. He was alone in his bedroom with Sasuke. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and in his chest. The pounding was loud. So loud in fact, he almost missed what was asked of him. 

“Close the blinds” Sasuke ordered, his voice relaxed without an ounce of anxiety. 

Within a second, Naruto quickly crossed the room and closed the blinds as Sasuke had commanded. Once he was close enough, Naruto pulled down the cord to shield the window from allowing any sunshine or curious eyes to venture in. Soon, the small room grew dim, allowing only a shaded figure of Sasuke standing in the middle of his room.

After the blinds were shut, Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, nervous yet curious for Sasuke’s next command. The raven quietly glided over to him without a sound. Swallowing hard, Naruto watched as Sasuke lower himself on his knees on the floor in front of him. Placing his two hands on each one of Naruto’s knees, Sasuke spread his legs apart, leaving enough room for him to rest himself. 

Before Naruto could ask what he was doing, he received his answer as Sasuke already had his pants undone as was pulling out his half harden member. 

Naruto gritted his teeth hard as Sasuke began to administer slow pumps. His eyes automatically closed when the Uchiha’s hand movements increased, alternating between long and short strokes with a firm but pleasant grip. It wasn’t long before Sasuke had him panting from the stimulation. 

This felt much better compared to all the times he’s done this to himself. When they said Uchiha’s are talented at everything they were not joking. 

As Sasuke continued to jerk him off, Naruto slowly began spreading his legs wider, allowing Sasuke to fit more comfortably in between his legs. It was then he felt a wet something run along the length of his cock. 

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked down to see an eager Uchiha looking up at him with his face positioned at his groin. His eyes unguarded and gazing up at him with a wanton expression. Sasuke opened his mouth before sticking out the tip of his tongue. 

Without breaking eye contact, Sasuke flicked his flat pink tongue over the tip of his dick. Naruto sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth as his keep watching sample his flavors. After a few licks more, Sasuke covered the head of his dick. 

“Oh God, Sasuke ahhh-Where did you…learn to do…this?” Naruto moaned as he threw his head back. His moan growing louder as Sasuke engulfed more of his member with his hot mouth. Sasuke would suck and lick while bobbing his head, taking more of his throbbing length his wet cavern each time he went down.

As Sasuke continued to suck him off, Naruto’s temperature shot up. Swiftly, Naruto unzipped his jacket and took it off along with his shirt, throwing them on the floor with the rest of his discarded clothing. 

His undressing caught the attention of a certain Uchiha, making him moaning as he sucked harder on Naruto’s dick. His tongue swirling around, driving Naruto to the edge. 

The vibrations from Sasuke’s moans and his tongue were all too much for him. Naruto fought the urge to buck his hips forward though it proved to be much easier said than done. Instead, he used his hands to tangle themselves into Sasuke’s thick hair, encouraging him to keep it going while feeling more of this amazing stimulation.

As Sasuke began bobbing his head, Naruto never lessened his grip on his hair. Unable to control the urge, Naruto started bucking his hips, causing Sasuke to take in more than he could manage.

Pulling back away from Naruto, Sasuke began violently coughing from being choked by Naruto thrusting his dick down his throat. **Cough!** **Cough!**

“Ah! I’m so sorry, Sasuke! I-I didn’t mean to. It…It just felt so good…” A half-naked Naruto apologized while still panting and gasping for air.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before wiping the escaped saliva from the corners of his mouth.  
“Whatever.” Sasuke said, turning his head away from Naruto. 

Feeling bad about what he just did. Naruto pulled Sasuke over to him by wrapping his arms around his waist. With another slight pull, Naruto directed Sasuke to sit on his lap though the raven still refused to look at him. 

That didn’t sit too well with Naruto. Placing his thumb underneath Sasuke chin and a finger on his cheek, Naruto forced the grumpy boy to look at him. “I’m really sorry.” Naruto sincerely spoke again before covering Sasuke’s lip with a chaste kiss on his pouting lips. 

Naruto began to sensually move his lips to prove he was truly sorry. The pure apologetic kiss soon turned heated and more forceful. He could taste himself mixed with the taste of Sasuke which shockingly he didn’t seem to mind. Actually, it was quite nice. 

Sasuke snaked his arms around Naruto’s neck at the same time switching positions until he was now straddling his hips. As they grinded their clothed erections together, their tongues danced a battle of passion and war. Moans and groans escaping ruthlessly as neither of them seemed to care about the amount of noise they made.

Letting Sasuke have some control, Naruto give in to their tongue war as his worked his way tearing off the other boy’s shirt. Slipping his hands underneath the fabric and touching Sasuke’s hot bare flesh. Naruto dragged the shirt up causing their kiss to be momentarily interrupted. 

Once their shirts were removed, Naruto took this time to catch his breath while his eyes scanned Sasuke’s exposed torso. His beautiful porcelain skin with an underlying of muscles and a few battle scars from training and Naruto didn’t want to guess where else. 

Sasuke seemed to be doing the same with his eyes as he placed both his hands on Naruto’s stomach. Taking his time, Sasuke ran his hands up his chest, over his erected nipples and back around his neck. 

With a smirk, Sasuke gave Naruto’s lips a quick peck as he began placing opened mouth kisses all down neck and chest before finally latching on to a pert nipple. Flick the tip of his tongue, Sasuke seemed to be having fun listening to all the unique sounds coming from the vocal Naruto. 

“Sa-ahhh Sasukkeee…ohh.” Naruto moaned and mewled as Sasuke sucked on one pink bud as he used his other hand to play with the forgotten one. 

Though he was seriously enjoying the way Sasuke could make his body react, he couldn’t help but feel selfish. Sasuke was doing most of the work and that didn’t seem right. It should be both of them feeling this pleasure. 

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s body, The Uchiha instantly stopped what he was doing and wrapped his legs and arms around Naruto as he lifted from them both from the bed and changed their positions. 

Naruto was now hovering over top of the beautiful raven. Remembering why he moved them, Naruto bent down and gave Sasuke a lazy kiss before lowering himself down as Sasuke did. Naruto dragged his tongue down Sasuke’s jawline as he began planting kisses all over Sasuke’s body. 

Moving further down, Naruto raked his teeth down Sasuke’s throat, causing the helpless boy laying under him to shake and moan. Opening his mouth, Naruto began to suck hard on his sensitive skin. 

Unlatching his mouth, Naruto looked at his work of the fresh mark he had just made. A mark that would let him remember what they’ve done after tonight. After leaving a few more marks on Sasuke’s body, Naruto moved up and reclaimed Sasuke’s lips in a burning kiss as he lowered his weight down on top of the boy. 

He pressed the lower half of his body to Sasuke’s own, making both of them inhale sharply and release a series of moans. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto neck as their lust filled kiss powered their actions. Their kiss deepened as their teeth to clashed up against one another and Naruto drove his tongue into Sasuke mouth.

As their tongues twirled together, Naruto shifted his body slightly to the side. He ran his hand down the slender body of the Uchiha until he reached the hem of his pants and undid the button. Sliding his hand into his underwear, grasping Sasuke’s slicked erection.

He began pumping it, going faster only to hear gasping mewls coming from Sasuke. His moans were so exciting, making Naruto’s own dick twitch as he rubbed against Sasuke’s leg. Though it was just as pleasurable-his body demanded more. More of Sasuke. He wanted the Uchiha all to himself in every sense of the term. 

Breaking the kiss, Naruto’s swollen lips found the shell of Sasuke’s ear and husky whispered, “Sasuke…ahh…Can I have you?” 

Sasuke’s lidded eyes found Naruto’s own and with smirk answered, “Don’t ask, just do.” Naruto blushed at Sasuke’s bold words. Sasuke had surprised him yet again with being out of character. This Sasuke with his guard down was something he never dreamed was possible.

Naruto didn’t need to be told twice. In one quick move, he helped Sasuke out of his pants before removing his own. They were both naked and staring at one another with heated gazes. Naruto moved forward and captured Sasuke in a sloppy kiss as he positioned the tip of his dick with Sasuke virgin pink hole. 

Thrusting his hips forward, expecting to hear of Sasuke’s delicious moans, his heart sank when all got was a painful scream. “AHH! FUCK!...That fucking hurts!” Sasuke yelled, shoving Naruto away from him. “Are you that fucking clueless?” 

“Hey, don’t yell at me! It’s not like I’ve done anything like this before.” Naruto defended himself, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting. How was he supposed to know it would hurt that much? He thought he was wet enough that it would just slide on in. 

Sasuke turned his head and glared at a random spot at the wall. “Neither have I but I at least know you have to use some kind of lubrication before putting it in.” Sasuke softly admitted as his eyes began searching around the room. 

A long pause filled the room until Sasuke finally spoke up. “So…do you have anything we could maybe use?” Sasuke asked, his face flushed from the embarrassment of asking this question.

Naruto shook his head, receiving and tiny disappointed groan from the raven as he fell back on the bed. He couldn’t let it end here. He finally had Sasuke to himself and he wanted it to last as long as Sasuke was willing to share this time with him. 

Thinking of something fast, Naruto had to find a way to lube Sasuke up and he had an idea that just might work. Gathering a generous amount of precum from his leaking erection on his index finger, Naruto guided the slickened finger to Sasuke’s hole and stuck it in. 

“Ahh...wh-what…ahh, what are you doing?” Sasuke shot up instantly the finger went inside. Naruto didn’t answer. Instead, he continued to move his finger in and out of Sasuke, making it as wet as possible. 

Sasuke fell back on the bed once more this time moaning in satisfaction. “Does this feel good, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, already knowing the answers judging from Sasuke’s moans.

Sasuke replied with more moans and whimpers as Naruto continued to finger him. Seeing how much pleasure Sasuke was having with one finger, Naruto decided it would be better if he added another finger. 

Sticking in second finger, Sasuke loudly moaned as he shut his eye tighter. Once he adjusted to the second appendage, Naruto carefully added in a third one. This caused Sasuke’s pleasure moans to turn into sharp inhales.

“Does it hurt? Do I need to pull it out?” Naruto asked, stopping all his finger movement to let Sasuke speak. 

Sasuke shook his head as a reply. “No…No just keep going.”

Trusting Sasuke’s word, Naruto began using his three fingers to scissor and stretch Sasuke’s hole. The more he probed, the looser Sasuke’s entrance became. Soon his sharp inhaled soon turned back into the poetic moans that he loved so much. 

With an amused chuckle, Naruto gave a Sasuke-like smirk and said, “Hehe, I bet I could make you cum just like this, huh Sasuke?” 

Struggling to sit up, Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto’s wrist to stop him from moving his fingers any further. “D-don’t” He forced out. “I don’t want to. Not…yet.”

Naruto tilted his head, he wasn’t sure what Sasuke was talking about. Wasn’t this the whole point of them doing this? Throwing his arms around Naruto’s neck, Sasuke pulled himself up more until their sweaty chests were pressed up together. 

Placing his lips on of Naruto’s ear, Sasuke blew out a tiny puff of air before seductively whispering, “I want you to thrust into me.”

This command caused Naruto’s dick to twitch even more. Removing his fingers from Sasuke’s anus, Naruto had him pinned underneath him on the bed in a matter of seconds. Each of his hands grabbed on to Sasuke’s legs and threw them on his broad shoulders. For the second time, he guided the leaking tip of his dick to Sasuke’s now prepared entrance.

Pressing more of the tip towards Sasuke’s hole, Sasuke gasped harshly but didn’t scream. As Naruto continue to push farther, stretching Sasuke’s tiny pink hole enough to accommodate his throbbing erection.

While he was doing this he watched as Sasuke’s face began to twist in pain as he clenched the material under him. 

“Sasuke” Naruto panted, half way inside the boy. “Do you want me to stop?” Naruto would never forgive himself if he was to hurt Sasuke. Which is why he needed to ask Sasuke this question before it was too late; he feared he wouldn’t be able to stop himself even if he wanted to. Naruto was currently fighting down the urge to just thrust all the way into the boy without holding back. 

“No! Ahh…Just keep going you, idi-Naruto” Naruto was hesitant but complied. Gently as to not tear anything, Naruto pushing all the way until he was sheathed fully into Sasuke. Sweat rolled off both their foreheads as they waited several moments for the Sasuke to adjust.

Being inside Sasuke was the most unforgettable feeling he had ever experienced. All of Sasuke’s muscles were clamping around him in all the right places and with such a brilliant heat Naruto couldn’t wait any longer.

“Sasuke, I’ve gotta move.” With that, Naruto pulled out a tiny inch before pushing back in. This rewarded him with a cries and moans of pleasure. Repeating this action, Naruto pulled out more this time and rammed it back inside to hear more moans and mewls from the Uchiha.

Looking down at Sasuke with his face so flushed, and his eyes unguarded while he took away his virginity caused him to lose control and start thrusting without abandoned into Sasuke. The bed creaked and would occasionally hit the wall as Naruto thrusts became more ruthless as he pounded into the willing Uchiha. Moans, grasps and grunts echoed off the walls along with the sound of their skin slapping together. 

Feeling bolder with each thrust, Naruto decided it was his turn to start making demands. “Sasuke, I want you to say my name. Say the name of who’s fucking you into the sheets.” 

Sasuke glared, however the hate was dulled by the amount of pleasure Naruto was making him feel. With a harsh voice, Sasuke hissed, “F-fuck…you.” 

Seeing that Sasuke had not fully submitted, Naruto softly growled as he began thrusting harder into Sasuke’s already abused hole. Then Naruto hit it. A spot deep inside Sasuke that made him cry out in pure ecstasy, giving Naruto what he had asked for. 

“Na-NARUTO!” Sasuke cried out loudly for all to hear. Hearing Sasuke’s voice call out his name was simply orgasmic as it was causing a tight knot to form inside. He knew this feeling. He was about to come. Holding on to the boy tight, Naruto gave a few last final hard thrusts as they both reached completion together. 

“Sasuke” Naruto softly moaned out his name as he shot everything he had inside Sasuke, filling him to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooo much for reading!!!
> 
> I hope it was worth it and you liked what Naruto did to Sasuke. There will be more of this next chapter but I will also be sticking with the story line. As much as I would love to just write them having sex all day we have to remember they're working ninjas haha


	10. Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with a new chapter!
> 
> There is more yummy love in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy that. It's such a nice feeling updating a new chapter, I'm sure you guys like it too. Sorry, if my updates have been a bit spotty. Some weeks I have more work than others but I always try to make time to write!!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

With the sun already set, darkness was all Sasuke saw when his eyes gently fluttered open. His eyes looked around the room, trying to rid his uncertainty of where he was, not recognizing his surroundings. This didn’t look like his room and if not, then who’s room was this? Sitting up from the bed, a sharp pain shot down his back and in his lower regions. 

Sucking in air through his teeth, Sasuke glanced over to find a naked Naruto lying beside him unconscious under the covers. Feeling dirty and ashamed he was in dire need of a shower. Once the pain subsided, Sasuke threw the blankets off him and got out of bed. However, as soon as he did that, he shivered in disgust, feeling some of Naruto’s remains from their previous activity leaked out and ran down his leg.

Every step caused Sasuke to hiss at the irritable pain. He felt as though he had gone through continuous hours of intense training. As he made his way towards the bathroom the young Uchiha collected all his discarded clothes. Though it was only a few feet away it was the most shameful few feet of his life. Once he arrived at the bathroom, Sasuke closed the door behind him and let out a deep sigh. 

He was pleasantly surprised to see the bathroom wasn’t in complete chaos compared to the rest of Naruto’s apartment. It wasn’t like he was expecting much though. He has known Naruto since they were little, and never could he remember Naruto being neat or organized. 

Walking over to the shower, Sasuke turned the knob to the highest temperature, seeing the steam began to rise from the water. He planned to scrub every inch of his body until he couldn’t feel anymore. Sasuke slowly put one foot in the shower and shortly the other until his whole body was submerged under the scolding water. 

The hot water eased his aching muscles, making them relax and loosen the tension Sasuke always seemed to have. Pressing his forehead to the cold tile in the shower, Sasuke’s mind began to drift. _What wrong with me?_ he asked himself as he thought back to what he just did with that loser. The exact loser who was a nobody compared to the Uchiha. The loser who failed at the academy…The one he constantly dreamed about. The one he just gave his virginity to. 

During that time, he had lost all control. All he wanted to do was feel and that’s exactly what he did. Sasuke knew what he wanted, and Naruto was just as willing to give as he was willing to take. Lost in his thought and with the sound of the running water, Sasuke missed the sound of the bathroom door creaking open.

It was only when the shower curtain was pulled back that caused Sasuke to jump and come back to reality. It was Naruto standing there, in his underwear, staring at his exposed naked wet body. “Ah, there you are. I was afraid you had left.” 

“Get the fuck out of here, you freak!” Sasuke yelled, covering up his body with his arms before ripping the shower curtain out of Naruto’s hands. 

“Why should I have to get out? This is my bathroom…besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen already.” Naruto exclaimed, mumbling as he probably thought Sasuke wouldn’t hear it. Embarrassed from Naruto’s comment, Sasuke poked his head out of the curtain and gave Naruto a deadly glare before pulling his head back in.

Wanting nothing than to finish his shower and get out, Sasuke’s irritation rose when the curtain was drawn back, yet again, and a naked Naruto soon joined him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke complained while a visible blush went across his face. 

“Taking a shower.” Naruto responded, getting closer to Sasuke under the running shower head. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and growled softly under his breath before pushing Naruto aside and stepping out of the shower. He would just have to finish his shower at home. 

“Hey, where are you going?” he asked, poking his head out from behind the curtain. 

“Home. And to get as far away from you as possible.” Sasuke replied as he searched for a towel to dry off. Sasuke had to keep his head turned once Naruto exited the shower. There was no telling what would happen if he was to see Naruto. 

With a cheesy grin and laugh, Naruto crossed his arms and said, “that wasn’t what you were saying a few hours ago.”

Feeling his inner rage surface, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hair and in a matter of seconds, had a naked Naruto pinned to the floor. “You listen here! We both know what happened last night and that’s all who better know, you got that?! If you and your big mouth speak one word about this to **ANYONE** I will kill you in the most unimaginable way possible.” 

Sasuke kept his face stern while Naruto fought for Sasuke to let go. “Yeah? And what about our deal, huh?” Naruto angrily asked. 

Sasuke went quiet, cocking his head slightly to the side as he thought back to conversation that lead up to them making a deal. Everything was so fuzzy at first that Sasuke only remembered what he was to get out of it. 

Glancing down at a fiery Naruto, Sasuke could feel his guard begin to drop as a tingling and excited sensation in his body. Sasuke’s face quickly fell from his hostile expression into something more cunning and seductive. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Sasuke softly and slowly whispered as he lowered himself until his lips were barely touching Naruto’s wet lips. “We did make a deal, didn’t we?” The second those words let his mouth, Sasuke captured Naruto’s lip in a breathtaking kiss.

Savoring the addictive sweet and salty taste at was Naruto, Sasuke took his time with the kiss. Exploring and memorizing every inch of Naruto’s hot cavern at the same time listening to Naruto’s tiny moans that would escape, giving Sasuke’s giant ego a boost. 

With every whimper and moan that came from Naruto, Sasuke could feel his desires raging and his thoughts cloudier with each passing second. He wasn’t sure how long he would last with Naruto’s noises filling his ears and his taste filling his mouth. He was sure if he didn’t have the blond’s hand tied down then his touch would send him over the edge. 

Not long, Naruto’s moans turn more into whines and growls as he struggled to get out of Sasuke’s grasp. However, the devious Uchiha only smirked into the kiss. He tightened his grip on Naruto’s wrists and pushed his mouth harder against Naruto’s already bruised lips.

Once Naruto took the hint and understood he wasn’t going anywhere. He stopped struggling and decided to play Sasuke’s little game by catching Sasuke’s lips between his teeth and biting hard until the taste of blood added to their kiss.

Though the bite hurt, Sasuke refused to let go and continued the rough bloody kiss. Suddenly, Naruto began thrusting his hips up, causing Sasuke to release desperate and wanton moans. Pulling back from the kiss, Sasuke’s eyes was hazed while blood dripped from his bleeding bottom lip. He still wanted to have some fun but, as always, was impatient. 

With another seductive smirk, Sasuke lend back down and started planting seamless kiss all down Naruto’s strong jawline and neck. Sasuke enjoyed having Naruto as his prisoner, forcing him to submit to this torture. 

Though he was having fun, Sasuke was starting to get impatient himself. He was fully erect, as was Naruto, and precum was coming out in large quantities all over Naruto’s flat stomach.

Ceasing his kisses, the raven began lowered his lips to Naruto’s ear, like the blond had done to him earlier, and began rocking his hips back and forth on Naruto’s swollen cock. “You have been such a good boy, I think I’m going to let you fuck me again.” Sasuke slowly and seductively whispered into Naruto’s ear. 

When his hot breath touched Naruto’s ear the blond under him hissed while bucking his hips up once more. “Sasuke.” Naruto grunted, his teeth bare and gritted together with his eyes shut tight. 

Having his pride soar from Naruto’s reaction, Sasuke began feeling more confident, rocking his hips harder and faster. “How about if I climbed on your dick and started riding you? Would you like that?” 

“Sasuke” Naruto repeated this time more seriously and fighting to get out. 

Sitting up and ceasing his movement, Sasuke narrowed his eyes down at Naruto. “What?” Sasuke said with an annoyed tone in his voice. 

“Nothing. It’s just…Doing it on the bathroom floor isn’t very comfortable. It’s kind of hurting my back, actually.” Naruto admitted, while Sasuke’s eyes grew angry and his face more annoyed. 

Sighing dramatically, Sasuke freed Naruto’s wrists and got off the blond. “Congratulations, I finally found something you’re good at: killing the mood. I swear…” Sasuke knew it wasn’t nice and it violated his end of the deal, but Naruto, just…God!

“It’s not as easy as it sounds. Laying on the tiled floor is painful after a while.” Naruto stated, standing up and rubbing his back. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed at the whining loud annoying blond. “The only pain in here is you.” 

“Fine! I’d like to see you on the floor and then you can tell me it doesn't hurt.” Naruto challenged, receiving a smug smirk from the Uchiha. Without hesitation, Sasuke changed positions with Naruto.

It was now him on the bathroom floor, but instead of on his back, Sasuke was on all fours with his butt held proudly in the air. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a less than amused Naruto staring as him from behind. “Well come on, I’m not going to fuck myself.” 

“Um, shouldn’t we find some lube first?” Naruto suggested as he hungrily looked down at Sasuke in his current position. 

Sasuke turned his head, hiding the instant blush that covered his face as he quietly replied, “I think we should be fine. You left enough in me from the last time.” 

There was no way he could face Naruto after saying what he just did. Though he liked dirty talk and risky situations, sometimes things were harder to say aloud without even him getting embarrassed. 

It was only when he felt something hard and wet begin to rub on his moist entrance that Sasuke’s head popped up. He looked back and saw Naruto’s tan and muscular body pressing on him from behind. 

“Still, I don’t want it to hurt you.” Naruto husky said as he continued to cover Sasuke in his own precum. Having Naruto’s hard cock tease his front entrance like that drove the raven insane. He wanted Naruto to just thrust into him already and fuck him until he couldn’t see straight. 

Letting out an impatient huff, Sasuke waited until the tip of Naruto’s dick ran over his hole before pushing himself back and impaling himself on Naruto’s dick. When the tip passed the tight ring of muscle, both boys cried out in moans as Naruto push himself further into Sasuke. It didn’t hurt as much as it had the first time. This time there was nothing but pleasure. 

Naruto held on to Sasuke’s hips and began driving his cock as deep as it could go into the Uchiha. Every time he would feel Naruto’s hard length ram back inside, he would moan and cry in pure ecstasy. His eyes stayed shut while his hands searched for something to hold on to as Naruto repeatedly pounded into him. 

At some point, Sasuke had lowered his head onto the bathroom floor as he gave himself over to Naruto. Soon, Sasuke felt that familiar feeling, the delightful pressure that meant he was about to cum. As if Naruto could sense this, Sasuke found Naruto lending forward over top of him and wrapping his arms securely around his body. 

With a few more hard and deep thrusts Sasuke couldn’t hold on any longer. Throwing his head back, Sasuke screamed out in bliss as he covered the bathroom floor with his milky white cum. Only when Naruto moaned and gave one last deep thrust, releasing everything into him, that Sasuke truly felt like he had reached complete satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm not sure if I'll have another yummy scene in the next chapter but you never knoooow!! I do love writing my boys all loving and making wonderful memories together :)
> 
> I have received so many awesome comments from all of you! I can't tell you how thrilled I am with how well it's going. It's got me starting to think about a second part of the story. If you guy would be interested in that just let me know!!


	11. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back and I've missed you all very much.  
> I'm sorry I didn't update for sometime. Unfortunately, I slipped into a depression spell and when that happens I have no motivation or interest in anything. I am trying to get better though! 
> 
> A special thanks to Alex Lexia for finding that someone copied parts of my last chapter and used it as their own. I can't say that I'm not flattered though. I've never had anyone want to copy anything of mine before this. HAHA

Starting off his with his normal morning routine, Naruto ate his cup of ramen before brushing his teeth and dressing for a hard day of training. Feeling unusually refreshed and as though he could take on the world, Naruto decided against taking the stairs this morning and instead went with a quicker route. 

Without any hesitation, Naruto leaped from his balcony and landed in the middle of the street in a ‘True Hokage’ pose. He ignored all the stares and quiet remarks passed by the other residents and headed off towards the training fields in a full sprint. 

When he arrived, he was not surprised to see his teacher hadn’t arrived but there was a pretty girl with pink hair already waiting. Naruto liked getting here early. Knowing Sakura was always the first to arrive, Naruto used this to his advantage, hoping to get her attention someday. 

“Good morning, Sakura!” Naruto greeted his female companion with a cheerful grin.

Spinning around, her face dropped when she saw who it was. “Oh Naruto, it’s only you.” She stated disappointingly. “How are you always so energetic this early in the morning?”

“Just lucky, I guess!” Naruto replied, puffing his chest out as though he was something special about this that Sakura noticed. Though she it was not meant as a compliment, Naruto still took it as such. It was just how they communicated, and Naruto never let her words bother him too much anymore. 

Before Naruto could engage Sakura further in a conversation he was easily pushed aside when an apathetic looking raven approached, joining their group.

“Good morning, Sasuke!” Sakura exclaimed happily as Naruto’s body shrunk from Sasuke’s sight. Almost instantly both their demeanors switched once Sasuke had arrived.

“Morning” Sasuke responded with no indifference in his voice. As Sakura began chatting away with Sasuke, Naruto made himself scarce, hiding until he could figure out how he should handle the situation being around Sasuke.

Right now he was experiencing the same awkward feeling when they left the hotel only a thousand times worse! This wasn’t some kissing. They had sex. He had sex with Sasuke more than once! And before leaving, Sasuke was kind enough to remind him what would happen if he talked or even thought about what they did too loudly. 

But how could he not think about how it? After their second time in the bathroom Naruto wasn’t sure what he did, but Sasuke claimed he had done something to excite him and he had to take responsibility. Soon enough, he found thrusting deep inside Sasuke again while the submissive Uchiha moaned his name and left scratches all down his back. 

Putting his hand over where the scratches would be that were covered by his shirt, Naruto fantasized about when and where the next time with Sasuke would be. At first, he wasn’t big on the idea of doing this with Sasuke in exchange for friendship, but he had to admit, he was enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would. 

Speaking of thoughts, Naruto was so far deep in his thoughts that he was brought back by painful hit to his head. “Ow!” Naruto cried, holding his head to lessen the pain. “What was that for?” 

Sakura, who had her hand balled in a fist from hitting Naruto, scowled and said, “Can’t you pay attention for once in your life, Naruto?”

Had he been out of it that long at Kakashi was already here? He was standing leaning on tree and both he and Sasuke had their arms crossed with the same bored expression as they waited for Naruto. 

“W-what?” Naruto stuttered while disguising his embarrassment through chuckles. He couldn't imagine what Sasuke was thinking of him right now. Though, Sasuke already knew he was a screw up. If he's just discovering this now then it's all on him. 

Kakashi cleared his throat and started lesson again, this time with every member of their team listening. Once Kakashi finished his lecture, team seven began their long exercises for then day. After hours of chakara control exercises and stamina build up training, it was time to call it a day. 

Naruto was proud of himself for working so hard, although, he was also relieved that it was finally over. He could now give his body the thing he had been denying himself for so long – food. He could hear his stomach cursing him for the lack of nourishment. 

All he wanted to head to Ichiraku and stuff his face full of some mouthwatering ramen. He could taste it now; the warm broth running down his throat and his taste buds danced from the shear deliciousness of all the ingredients working together in harmony. The thought alone was enough to make him drool and his stomach protest even more. 

However, there was something stopping him from making a quick exit. Sometime during training, a crazy thought had popped into his head. Sasuke had to be hungry too after all this training and now because of their deal Sasuke would have to say yes. He just hoped things wouldn’t be too awkward between them. 

With this thought in mind, Naruto make his way over to Sasuke and eagerly tapped him on the shoulder. He was soon met with a beautiful pair of ebony eyes staring at him questioningly. Naruto could feel heat on his cheeks rise thinking that last time he was this close to Sasuke they had the tongues down each other’s throat. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke said, raising and eyebrow at Naruto’s odd behavior. Realizing he was just staring and wasn’t saying anything, Naruto cleared the tickle from his throat and finally said what he came over to ask. 

“Hey Sasuke, I’m starving. How about we go get some ramen, huh?” Naruto suggested, holding his stomach to emphasize how hungry he was. Ready to go as soon as Sasuke gave the word, Naruto waited as Sasuke took his time to give his answer. 

The raven's eyes moved from Naruto, to the ground, and back up to him. “I’ll pass.” Sasuke flatly answered, walking away from a dumbfound Naruto. How could Sasuke say no after all they did. Or was it because of what they did? 

Becoming annoyed at the thought of Sasuke purposefully trying to avoid him Naruto sped to catch up with Sasuke. “Ok, fine, you don’t want ramen. How’s barbeque, sound?” 

“I’m not hungry.” Sasuke grumbled, walking faster but unable to lose the determined Naruto. 

“Come on Sasuke, I don’t get it. Why won’t you have dinner with me? I thought we were supposed to be friends now!” Naruto continued pushing and interrogating until Sasuke suddenly halted, almost causing Naruto to trip. 

However, before face planting in the dirt, Sasuke saved him by grabbing him by the front of his jacket and pulling him close. Naruto couldn’t help but noticed how even after training Sasuke still smelled and looked so nice. With their faces so close, Naruto began to internally panic, a blush quickly evident on his face. Sasuke wouldn’t try anything right here, would he? 

“Will you shut up already?” Sasuke barked his voice harsh and serious. Though, he must have noticed Naruto’s blush because soon Sasuke his face has softened and a blush of his own was present. Creating distance between them by pushing Naruto away, Sasuke lowered his eyes and said, “We will eat together another time. Today I’m just busy with other things, alright?” 

“Huh? What kind of things?” Naruto questioned but received no answer back. Instead, the Uchiha rolled his eyes and vanished without another word. Without Sasuke here anymore to try and persuade, Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and with his head hung low slowly dragged himself back to his apartment.

Coming home to his usual empty apartment, Naruto sadly went to the kitchen and grabbed a random cup of ramen from the many flavor in his cabinet. Pouring in the hot water, Naruto rested his whole upper body on the table as he impatiently waited for the three minutes to pass. The entire time he couldn’t stop thinking about what things Sasuke had to take care of and if he would keep his word about them eating together. 

He knew Sasuke was always distant, but after yesterday Naruto thought that things would have changed between them to some degree. Those times, when they were alone together, he saw a completely different Sasuke. An unguarded dark-haired beauty that Naruto loved holding in his arms as Sasuke allowed him to kiss and protect. 

When the timer for three minutes sounded, Naruto picked up his wooden chop sticks and mumbled a quiet ‘thanks’ before scooping up his first bite of ramen. In the middle of his first bite Naruto nearly choked when someone suddenly started knocking on his door. 

He wasn’t expecting anyone, and no one ever came to visit so he had no idea who could be knocking. Sitting down his chop sticks, he stood up and hastily went to his door to opened it.

“Sasuke!” Naruto happily cried. “Did you change your mind about dinner?” 

“The Hokage needs to see us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing two chapters of nothing but smexy boy love it's tough to go back. Oh well, I'm sure they'll be back at it again real soon. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you again for all of you wonderful readings for staying with me!


	12. Walk it Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I know how much you missed me haha!!  
> I'm glad to see everyone is still enjoying the story so far. There is sadly no yummy stuff in this chapter but it clears up a little from the previous chapter. 
> 
> I didn't want to worry anyone. Sasuke and Naruto will have dinner one night together. They have to because one Sasuke promised and two it so darn cute!!! It would be like an unofficial date! 
> 
> Listen to me ramble. You're not here for me, you're here for the chapter. Enjoy!!!!

Sasuke groaned as he tried to get out of bed. He was not looking forward for training this morning. His body was exhausted, and his muscles ached. It was all thanks to Naruto. If that idiot would have just told him to stop then he wouldn’t be this sore. But no, Naruto had to listen to him and fuck him anytime he insisted. 

And the more they did it, the more confident Naruto seemed to become. By the end of their third time, Naruto had him clawing at his back as he ruthlessly fucked him harder than he had the previous times. 

It was like he had some kind of beast had been unleashed inside him. Though he knew Sasuke knew he would be sore in the morning, the raw and passionate emotion left him wanting more. If his stamina could match Naruto’s, then neither of them would have quit. 

Glancing over to the clock by his bed, Sasuke let out another groan when he saw the time. It was way past the time he normal would be up and getting ready. Sucking in air through his teeth as he lifted himself off the bed, Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water relieved some tension from his muscles but not enough to improve his mood. 

Once he finished getting ready, he took the high route and jumped from roof top to roof top, using as minimal energy as possible. When he arrived at the training ground, he saw Naruto and Sakura already there. Naruto was being as talkative and hyper around her as always, showing off and flashing that stupid grin of his whenever he was trying to get her attention.

Feeling a slight twinge of possessiveness, Sasuke quickly killed this thought and emotion as he joined the group. “Good Morning, Sasuke!” Sakura pleasantly greeted him. Her eyes shimmering with admiration. 

“Morning.” He reflectively answered not really wanting to speak more than he had to. As Sakura began telling Sasuke about her how much better her chakara control was, Sasuke saw Naruto behavior strangely, keeping distance between them. He was quiet which was never good for someone like Naruto. 

Whatever, if the idiot was going to avoid him then that made things easier on him. By this time, Kakashi had finally showed up, giving yet another half-assed excuse why he was late. Sasuke could care less of his excuse and why he was late. Sasuke always felt this whole team training was a waste of his time. He knew he could get a lot more accomplished by himself. Unfortunately, Kakashi pushed the idea that teamwork was the key to making anything work. 

“Ow!” 

Sasuke snapped his focus in the direction Naruto upon hearing his yelp. Sakura had her fist drawn upward indicating she had punched him as she began scolding him for not paying attention. He always found it odd, but not surprising, that Sakura would hit Naruto for any reason, and yet, Sasuke wouldn’t receive any punishment for doing the exact same thing. 

Of course, he already knew Sakura would never dream of hitting him. After Kakashi finished giving his lecture, that he probably came up with off the top of his head, he challenged them to a friendly spar. Three against one- well, two against one. He counted Sakura and Naruto each as half. 

Even though his strength was not at one hundred percent, Sasuke knew he could run laps around his other team mates anytime with his skills. When training was finally over, Sasuke silently thanked whatever ultimate being was looking over him. All he wanted was to make it home and lay in bed until his muscled stopped screaming at him-particularly in his lower region. 

As he was about to take off, he felt something tap him on his shoulder. Spinning around, he was faced with a sweaty Naruto. “What do you want?” He didn’t mean for his words to come out as harsh as they did, but old habits die hard, especially when you’re not in the mood to handle idiots.

“Hey Sasuke, I’m starving. How about we go get some ramen, huh?” Sasuke looked up and down Naruto as he thought. He knew he owed it to Naruto to get some food. He had been a good boy and all throughout the training he never once mentioned anything about yesterday. Although, now was not a good time. 

“I’ll pass.” Sasuke answered before turning and walking away. 

Thinking he was in the clear after taking a few steps away, Sasuke was mistaken when Naruto’s irritating voice grew louder behind him. “Ok, fine, you don’t want ramen. How’s barbeque, sound?” 

Growing more agitated with each passing second with Naruto not taking a hint, Sasuke grumbled, “I’m not hungry.” as his speed increased, trying to lose the persistent boy. 

“Come on Sasuke, I don’t get it. Why won’t you have dinner with me? I thought we were supposed to be friends now!” Unable to keep up his fast pace on account of his spent body, Sasuke abruptly stopped.

Before the words could leave his mouth, Sasuke saved Naruto from kissing the ground by snatching him by the front of his jacket. He should have let Naruto fall. It would have given him the chance to escape but something in him wouldn’t let him fall. 

Naruto’s face was now mere inches away from his own. His long eye lashes and blue cerulean eyes were truly entrancing and complimented his sun kissed skin. Naruto looks weren’t given enough credit. 

Noticing Naruto start to blush, Sasuke could feel his own blush creep on his face along with the strange urge to slam their lips together and dig his fingers through his soft blonde hair once again. However, he knew what the power of one kiss from Naruto could do to him and his body had not yet recovered. 

“Will you shut up already?” Sasuke griped, pushing Naruto away from him. Knowing Naruto was not going to let up, Sasuke quickly thought up something. “I promise we will eat together another time. Today I’m just busy with other things, alright?” 

“Huh? What kind of things?” Naruto ask and Sasuke dramatically rolled his eyes. Just because he allowed Naruto to fuck him doesn’t mean he was going to spill all his busy. It didn’t matter what he had to do. With that, Sasuke used the energy he saved up and swiftly jumped, vanishing from Naruto’s sight.

Once he was far enough from Naruto, Sasuke walked the rest of the way to his apartment. He was almost there, able to see his balcony. He was going to be so happy once he made it inside. 

Though his happy thoughts were put on pause when he saw something else was blocking his path. “Yes Kakashi? Sasuke addressed his teacher, with a strict tone, who suddenly appeared a few feet away from him. 

“Yo, what a surprise running into you here.” Kakashi stated, his hand raised and his voice childish and playful.

Sasuke shook his head not in the mood for whatever Kakashi was playing at. “I live here.” Sasuke sharply replied, not even going to try and hide his annoyance. 

Kakashi took a couple looks around before returning his focus on the grumpy Uchiha. “Hmm, I suppose you do.” Kakashi said, the outline of a smirk forming behind his mask. “Well, while I’m here, I might as well check up on my student. How is everything? I couldn’t help but noticed you were having some problems at training today?”

Sasuke began to sweat under Kakashi’s gaze. It’s true he did make mistakes he normally wouldn’t have made if he were in better condition, however, they were so small he didn’t think anyone would notice. Kakashi must actually pay attention to them despite his nose is always in obscene reading material. 

Keeping his emotion as undetectable as possible from both his face and voice, Sasuke swallowed hard and said, “Everything is fine. I’ll be more aware next time.” He kept his answer brief and not open for further questioning. 

Kakashi paused, staring at the raven with a strong hold causing Sasuke to sweat some more. Kakashi held his gaze for another minute before simply nodding, accepting his answer. Sasuke wasn’t sure if his teacher completely believed his answer but that’s all he was going to get out of him. 

“I see. If everything is fine, then I shall be off.” Kakashi said, walking passed Sasuke before speaking again. Without turning around, Kakashi asked, “oh, and if you wouldn’t mind, could you fetch Naruto? The Hokage has requested our assistance. 

A deep growl escaped Sasuke at Kakashi’s request. He was lucky his teacher had taken off after asking him or else his reaction would have raised suspension. He was almost home but there was always something.

After taking a second to calm down, Sasuke reluctantly turned from his home and towards Naruto’s apartment. He wasn’t even sure if Naruto was home though Sasuke refused to search this entire village looking for the blonde headache. He would have to come home eventually, right?

When Sasuke arrived at Naruto’s apartment, a tickle of nerves filled his stomach. He remembered knocking on this exact same door right before it opened, giving everything once inside. 

Shaking his head, Sasuke erased his intrusive thoughts and replaced them with the reason he was here. He gave a few pounds on the door and waited to see if someone would answer. He didn’t have to wait long. Soon, the door opened, and a shocked but happy Naruto greeted him. 

“Sasuke! Did you change your mind about dinner?” Naruto asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

The corners of Sasuke mouth threatened to rise from seeing how happy his presence made Naruto. Though, it wasn’t enough to change his bitter mood. “The Hokage needs to see us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always put a little note down here but I don't think anyone really reads them. Yeah, so in the next chapter our team is getting a mission and who knows, there might be some fun along the way!!!
> 
> See you next time!!!!


	13. New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you party people!!  
> Sorry it took some time to get this chapter out but here it is! And as promised, there is some yummy stuff in this chapter. I know how much you guys like that. It also gives me an excuse to write that kind of stuff haha!
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!!!

Tapping his foot impatiently, Naruto stood beside his team, save for Kakashi, who was off to the side with a dull expression on his face. They were all standing at attention, waiting for the Hokage to inform them why she needed to see them.  


Tsunade, the recently appointed Hokage of their village, lend forward on her desk. Her fingers laced together, and her eyes closed as if she was thinking. Either that, or she was working off a hangover, which sadly, was a possibility. 

Naruto’s foot began to tap louder with his growing frustration. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. They call him down here, after a long day of training, only to keep him waiting in anticipation? That didn’t sit right for him. He wanted a mission or at least an explanation. 

“Come on, already!” Naruto suddenly shouted, receiving various looks from around the room. Tsunade lend back in her chair and gave a low sigh before making eye contact with the rambunctious shinobi. 

“I’m sending you all on a miss-.” Her words paused when Naruto shouted in excitement. She remained silent until Naruto calmed down and she was able to speak once more. 

“I’m sending you on a mission” She repeated. “We have received several reports in the past few days of something disturbing the towns people of the Hidden Grass. They asked us to send a team to investigate, that’s why I have called you here.”

“So, you want us to go and just check out what has been terrorizing these people?” Sakura confirmed the mission, getting a stern nod from Tsunade. 

“Yes. I doubt there will be anything too concerning, however, it is still worth looking into. And if there so happens to be something, I’m sure it’s nothing a skilled group such as yourself can’t handle.” Tsunade explained, resting her elbow on the desk in front of her. 

Naruto’s smile was from ear to ear. He was pumped and ready to go. He didn’t need any more explanation. There were people were trouble and he was going to be the one to save them. He was Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, enough said. 

Unable to hold in his approval and enthusiasm, Naruto smile grew as he let out a hardy laugh. “Don’t sweat it, just leave everything it to us, old lady! We’ll take care of whatever going on out there.” 

Tsunade smirked at Naruto’s bold and determined nature. “I expect nothing less from you. Now, go on. The sooner you leave the better.” Before leaving left the room, Tsunade spoke up once more. “Kakashi, may I have a quick word with you?”

Naruto didn’t stick around long. Each member of the team quickly went their own separate way to prepare for the mission. Arriving back at his apartment, Naruto easily ignored his cold and forgotten cup ramen still on the table as he packed up his ninja gear. 

He filled his pack with extra shuriken and kunai, clothes, food, and medical supplies in case they ran in to unnecessary trouble. In less than an hour, Naruto was packed and ready to set sail. 

When he arrived at the impressive gates of the village, he paced in a straight line, waiting for his other team members to show up. Once everyone was accounted for, they left through the gates and began their mission in the Hidden Grass.

They traveled most of the afternoon until the sun began to set. Since they were making good time, Kakashi proposed they set up camp tonight to rest. They were not expected to be in the Hidden Grass until tomorrow and everyone was already tired from training earlier today. 

After the team finished discussing the plan for tomorrow when they got to the village before retiring for the night. Though the situation appeared normal, Naruto and Sasuke were forced to share a room while Kakashi and Sakura got their own, however, something was noticeably different.

Every time Sasuke was forced for share anything with him, Sasuke would voice his disapproval in some way or another. But, this time, Sasuke didn’t say a word. Could it be things were getting better between them? 

Turning on his side towards the grumpy Uchiha with a smile. _Sasuke, you tease. You really do like me._ Naruto internal boasted with this happy thought. 

“What?” Sasuke asked with annoyance in his voice at the same time scooting over to create distance between them. 

“Oh, nothing” Naruto said before laying on his back, pulling the covers over his body. Closing his eyes, Naruto listened to the peaceful sounds of nature. 

For what felt like forever, he stared up at the nothing, hoping it would eventually put him to sleep. Though he was tired, he also felt restless. He always had a hard time winding down during a mission. His body was in ninja mode and all he wanted to do was go. 

Rolling back on to his side, Naruto stared at the beautiful profile of a sleeping Sasuke. “Psst...Hey…Sasuke, are you awake?” Naruto loudly whispered, checking to see if his team mate was still up. 

“I am now. What do you want?” Sasuke growled through his teeth, glaring at Naruto. 

Naruto sat up on his knees, whining, “I can’t sleep.”

“You want me to beat you unconscious? Because I’ll gladly do that.” Sasuke remarked, flipping over on his side, facing away from the blonde. 

Laying back down, Naruto placed his hands behind his head. There was no way he was getting to sleep like this. He needed something, but what? Looking back over towards Sasuke, Naruto suddenly got a devilish idea. If Sasuke could start things whenever he wanted, then he could too.

Reaching out his hand, Naruto ran his hand over the outline curve of Sasuke’s body from under the blanket. Sasuke immediately turned over, his hard glare never lessening. Naruto only smirked, keeping his hand on Sasuke’s hip. 

Though Sasuke was glaring, he didn’t attempt to stop Naruto’s hand from moving lower. Lending forward, their noses brushing as Naruto’s hand groped Sasuke’s butt. It would have been more exciting had he not been rewarded with a painful gasp from the Uchiha. 

“What’s the matter?” Naruto asked, pulling back, quickly removing his hand. 

“Nothing. It’s just…I’m a little sore, is all.” Sasuke shamefully admitted, hiding his redden cheeks in his pillow. 

Though he was sad to be the cause of Sasuke’s current pain, Naruto could help but feel a little pride. Bringing his hand to Sasuke’s body, Naruto moved from his hips to the front of Sasuke’s pants. As his hand made contact between Sasuke’s legs, he received a loud gasp. But this time it wasn’t one of pain but one of pleasure. 

Moving closer, Naruto pressed his lips on the shell of Sasuke's ear. “Shush, you don’t want to wake anyone, and they find us like this.” Surprised to feel Sasuke’s cock suddenly twitch in excitement, causing Naruto to huskily add, “or do you?” 

Feeling his own cock harden at Sasuke’s reactions and sounds, Naruto seductively wondered, “have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?” 

“Never.” Sasuke sharply spat, shutting his eyes tight and keeping his voice down.

“I bet you have. I’ve bet when you get lonely you touch yourself thinking about me until you come.” Naruto stated, continuing to rub Sasuke through his pants. 

Letting out a couple of breathy pants, Sasuke weakly pushed at Naruto’s shoulders. “You wish. Only pathetic losers need to touch themselves.” 

“I touch myself all the time” Naruto replied, unfastening the button on Sasuke pants. 

Sasuke disguised his moan with a harsh scoff. “I rest my case.” Ignoring Sasuke’s comment, Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke pants, discovering his dick was already half way erected with a thin layer of precum. 

“I think you would like it if you tried. Come on, touch yourself for me.” Naruto encouraged, withdrawing his wet hand from the Sasuke’s pants. 

Once Naruto took his hand away, Sasuke’s eyes slowly creaked open, but the desire was visibly evident all over his face. “What if I like it so much, I have no use for you anymore?” Sasuke replied sarcastically. 

Naruto laughed at Sasuke’s humor. “No way! There isn’t any hand that could replace me. Come on, it’s only us.” Pulling his own pants down, Naruto’s hard member sprang from his pants. Using his precum slickened hand, thanks to Sasuke, he began easily stroking his cock the entire length. 

As he touched himself, he could sense Sasuke watching him. He increased his strokes and released moans and grunts try to get his way, but to no avail. He knew Sasuke was dying to touch himself, however, the stubborn Uchiha wouldn’t give in.

Ceasing his self-pleasure, Naruto sat up and crawled over to Sasuke with his pants still down. Pushing Sasuke onto his back, Naruto climbed onto his chest and presented his swollen dick in front of Sasuke’s mouth. 

Without need to be told, Sasuke eagerly took Naruto’s cock into his mouth and began licking and sucking. First the tip of his erection, drinking everything that was coming out, before taking more in his mouth. As Sasuke sucked harder, Naruto raked his fingers through his thick black hair. 

“Ah-h, Sasuke. That’s good” Naruto lustfully moaned while slightly thrusting his hips forward, muffling any sounds that dared to escape. At the same time, Sasuke held Naruto’s hips and thighs, occasionally running a hand up Naruto’s muscular stomach and chest.

Naruto couldn’t think clearly as he felt Sasuke suck harder. But what drove him the craziest was when Sasuke would look up at him with his huge charcoal pleading eyes. Naruto would look down and stare into them as he uncontrollably fucked his mouth, bring him closer to completion with every thrust.

“Oh God, Sasuke, I’m about to come. Oh Sasuke.” Naruto moaned, keeping his thrusts consistent. With a few more shallow thrusts, Naruto released his load in Sasuke’s mouth and lips. 

Hypnotically watching as Sasuke licked up his cum, Naruto realized Sasuke never got to finish. Getting off Sasuke, Naruto liberated Sasuke abused dick from its prison. Grasping his slickened erection, Naruto began pumping him. He would have to teach Sasuke the joys of masturbation later. 

“Fuck…Fuck.” Sasuke groaned as he exploded into Naruto’s hand while squeezing Naruto’s arm. He continued to give a Sasuke’s softening member a few more tugs as his hand was now covered with a layer of sticky, white semen. 

Sticking his tongue out, Naruto curiosity wanted to know if this tasted as good as the rest of Sasuke. He dragged his tongue across the back of his hand. A mixture taste of salt and sweet filled his mouth before swallowing the sample. The taste wasn’t bad, but he had a way to make it better. 

He mixed and smeared what was left of their cum on the raven’s parted lips before he lend forward and captured him in a passionate kiss. They kissed and tasted each other until there was nothing left, and they were both able to finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun!! I think Naruto is getting more into their deal. Of course, I also think they're starting to get comfortable around each other. We need more chapters like that. It's always so hard to write chapter like that because it seems when I get to the smexy parts there is always someone who wants to talk to me. This is a private moment, GOD!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and your support! I will continue as long as all of you are enjoying it and having fun!!!!


	14. The Hunt is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished another chapters. I told myself I wasn't allowed to go to bed unless I got this chapter finished. I need better motivation besides food and sleep haha!
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter. A little spoiler, I'm not very good with action so I apologize. I'm better at writing for Naruto and Sasuke fighting in bed. Wink wink!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and I hope it makes you smile!!

By dawn, team seven was already making their way towards the village where strange sightings have been reported or something like that. To be honest, he wasn’t that interested. To Sasuke, all the missions were the same no matter how different the titles were. In the end, it was _‘go here, save these people. Go there, help this village.’_ Though he didn’t mind helping when it benefited him, this wasn’t exactly his style. 

Solving all the village’s problems was not the reason he became a shinobi. He was seeking something more daring. Something that would push his skills to the limit and if it didn’t kill him, only made him stronger. 

These simple missions, with the potential of becoming dangerous were not cutting it for him. Plus, with Kakashi as their teacher, the risks of anything turning bad were minimal. At least, Kakashi put him in the back to keep watch while he took the lead. This way if something bad were to happen he would be able to have some chance to show off his true abilities. 

Sasuke could say that they certainly got the name of the village correct. The surrounding area was fully covered by trees and all types of vegetation. So much so, he barely noticed the gates until they were directly in front of him. 

The village was considerable small compared to that of Konoha, which made Sasuke wonder why anyone would even bother wasting their time with this village. If someone was going to terrorize people, why not go after a bigger population? Which lead Sasuke to believe that whatever they would be dealing with was not worth his time. 

As they entered the village, he was not surprised to see a small amount of people roaming around. Though he was just criticized the population, the small size would work better to their advantage. There wouldn’t be too many people to get in their way. 

They were soon approached by two men, who seemed to be waiting for them, wearing the same uniform and the official Hidden Grass headband. “Hello, you must be the brave shinobi from the Hidden Leaf. We’ve been expecting you.”

Kakashi nodded. “Yes. Lady Tsunade has informed us about the trouble your village was…”

“Here may not be the best place to address this issue. It is still a very sensitive subject for the people of our village. Perhaps we can take this conversation to a more private area?” The other man insisted, keeping Kakashi from finishing his sentence. 

It took everything for Sasuke not to roll his eyes. Yes, he was sure talking about this now would upset all ten people of this thriving village. Mentally shaking off his sarcasm, Sasuke took a breath to relax. He knew he was just cranky because he barely got any sleep last night. 

He thought that sharing a tent with Naruto meant that idiot would have tried something earlier. And don’t give him that “he was waiting for everyone to fall asleep.” Sasuke knew better than anyone that Naruto wasn’t that smart. 

So, when he finally did try something, it was well into the night. Then having to wake up this early in the morning to go on this lame ass mission made him want to kick that loser’s ass even more. 

As he thought this, his eyes narrowed at the blonde who was as peppy as ever. When Naruto’s blue eyes caught his own, the boy gave him a stupid grin, which made Sasuke’s glare harden before looking away. 

Naruto was definitely going to be punished for this. 

Kakashi nodded once more before team seven were led into a large building. Once they were in the privacy of a secluded room, the two men were now able to speak more freely about the task at hand.

“What we have reported is true. There is something going on that even we cannot explain. Villagers have gone missing or fallen deathly ill recently. We have had more deaths and disappearances then ever before. Those who have been affected have all claimed to see this dark figure. We don’t know if it’s a human who has gotten their hands on some dark power, or what. All we know is this is far beyond our expertise.” 

“I wouldn’t say, this is exactly our expertise, per se. However, we will do what we can to help your village.” Kakashi said, his arms crossed and his face as blank as ever. “Before we get started, is there any more information you could offer that would be of use to us?”

The two men looked at one another then back to them. “We don’t know exactly when the thing strikes. We haven’t found a true pattern or links to any of the victims, but it only seems to happen randomly after dusk and women seem to be the most affected.” One of the men informed.

“And some have said they heard a high-pitched sound and saw strange lights right before it happens.” The other man added.

“That’s it?” Naruto shouted, quickly standing up from his seat. “How are we supposed to track down anything with that little information? You want us to go wait in the woods at night for this unknown thing to make a high-pitched noise and lights up?”

Sasuke didn’t react at Naruto’s foresaw outburst. Though he would never admit outload, that idiot did have a point. The woods at night themselves were dangerous especially when they were in unfamiliar territory. Things just got a little more interesting for the bored Uchiha. 

“Cool your jets, Naruto” Kakashi stated, pulling the blonde back down in his seat. “Considering we have little to go on, we ask that you and the rest of the villagers keep your distance and allow us to handle this situation as we see necessary.” 

With the agreements set, team seven began preparing for what was to come tonight. As fast as the sun rose, it soon turned to dusk, meaning, it was time for team seven to begin their investigation. Going off what the two men said, Kakashi advised Sakura to stay behind and protect the villagers while the rest of them went off into the woods. 

Once they were in the outskirts of the woods, Kakashi hauled the boys from going any further. “Naruto, Sasuke.” Kakashi addressed them, looking as serious as ever. “I’m going ahead while there is still a little bit of sunlight left. I want you two to stay in this spot until I get back. If you hear or see anything suspicious, I want you to yell for me. Do you understand?”

Kakashi made them both agree before he would leave. “Yes, I understand” Sasuke said angrily. He hated that he was still being treated as if he were a baby. He had spent countless hours training and studying, for what? To sit on the sidelines and then call for help when something actually did happen?

Tired of sitting and waiting, it was about time Sasuke took matters into his own hands. “Um, Sasuke, where are you going? Naruto asked. 

“Where does it look like I’m going?” Sasuke replied as he continued walking. “I’m going to find and take care of whatever is causing this problem so we can get this over with.”

“But it’s getting pretty dark, and we told Kakashi we’d wait for him here.” Naruto stated. Sasuke could hear the quiver in his voice talking about the dark. 

Finally stopping his steps before he was too deep in the woods to be seen, Sasuke mockingly smirked and scoff at the frightened idiot. “Who knew that a little darkness would turn you into a little bitch. Maybe I should be the one bending you over and taking you from behind.” 

This got Naruto’s attention. He stamped his foot hard on the ground and growled. “I am not!” He barked, baring his teeth at Sasuke’s comment

“Then come on.” Sasuke said as he gestured him to follow. Naruto’s body stiffened before he gave in, taking large steps and catching up with Sasuke. The two boys walked aimlessly into the woods, completely engulfed by the darkness. 

The tall trees blocked out any kind of star or moonlight from entering that could help guide their way. Their only source of light was from the flashlights they brought along with them. As they ventured deeper into the woods, Sasuke started to feel his own sense of doubt. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all, he argued back and forth. But he couldn’t go back now. He had to show Kakashi he was severely underestimating him. Though he broke his promise to stay behind, he had no other choice. 

If after all this time Kakashi still didn’t see his potential, then he was going to prove it tonight. The noises coming from insects and other familiar nocturnal animals increased as they relied more on their hearing than vision. 

In one instance, a sudden loud croak startled Naruto, who clung tightly to his body. “What? Did you piss your pants over a frog?” Sasuke teased the shivering boy. 

“Shut up, it’s your fault we’re out here in the first place. I think we should go back before Kakashi finds out we left.” Naruto tried reasoning with the stubborn Uchiha. 

“If you’re going to complain this much then you go back. I told you, I’m not going anywhere until I find this thing.” Sasuke remarked, shining his light in the distance. 

“I’m not leaving you by yourself. If anything wants to hurt you, then they’re going to have to go through me.” Naruto boldly stated, catching Sasuke off guard. He was used to Naruto pretending to act like the knight in shining armor everywhere he went, but for some reason Sasuke felt touched by his words. 

Pressing his body up against Naruto, Sasuke gave Naruto a cherish peck on the cheek before putting his lips closer to Naruto’s ear. “I don’t need you to protect me.”

He could feel Naruto rest his hands on his waist, pulling him into a secure embrace. “I know, but you’ve always got me.”

Sasuke was happy all his facial expressions were hidden by the darkness. There was something about being helplessly lost in the woods that made things seem more real and meaningful. Returning the embrace, Sasuke closed his eyes and laid his head in the crook of Naruto’s neck as he enjoyed the scent of Naruto mixed with nature.

Just then, a high pitch noise, unlike any thing they’ve ever heard, sounded in the distance. Breaking the embrace, the two young shinobi stood back to back, their defenses up and ready to fight. 

“What was that?” Naruto asked, his flashlight in one hand and a kunai in the other. 

“I don’t know. It sounded like it was coming from over there.” Sasuke stated, pointing his light in that direction. Though nothing appeared, he kept the light steady in that direction.

“Kakashi?” Naruto called out, hoping that noise had come from him. Their teacher never answered. Instead, the same high-pitched shriek was heard, this time closer. 

Sasuke had his sharingan activated with his weapons at the ready. When the high-pitch sound came again, with fast reflexes, Sasuke threw a kunai in the direction of the strange noise, hitting his target. 

This time a painful, louder shriek came as a burst of light illumined the surrounding area. With a brilliant light, a humanoid creature covered in black, smoky feathers appeared in front of them. It’s eye glowed red and his teeth as sharp as knives. Using a clawed hand, it ripped Sasuke’s kunai from its arm and threw it back at him before lunging towards them. 

Sasuke easily dodged the kunai and was back on the offense. Though the creature was fast, it moved and attacked as though this was inexperienced. No matter, he was determined to end this as quickly and cleanly as possible. 

As the creature lunged towards the boys again, Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a quick nod before they dove in opposite directions. Waiting for Naruto to begin their plan, the blonde used his shadow clone jutsu to tackle and capture the creature. 

The feathered creature cried out as it attempted to sling all the extra bodies off by doing flips and clawing at large quantity of Naruto. Distracted by Naruto’s attack, Sasuke prepared himself. Once the shadow clones got the creature right where he wanted, Sasuke made the fire release hand signs, blasting a large fireball in the direction of the monster, destroying all the shadow clones in the process. 

Though Sasuke attack was powerful, it wasn’t enough to bring the creature down. With the monster in his weakened state, Sasuke grabbed a kunai and with one expert swipe, sliced the creature open from top to bottom. Staring at the remains of the creature, Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, silently letting the other know they were fine. Before they could settle their shaken nerves, another sound of rustling leaves was heard. 

Bring their guard up once more, they were relieved to discover Kakashi emerging from the brush. Though they were happy to see him, Kakashi did not seem too pleased to see them. “Kakashi!” Naruto exclaimed happily that they were found by their teacher and not someone else. 

Kakashi looked at the deceased creature laying on the ground then back up to the two boys. Placing a gentle hand on each one of their shoulders, Sasuke eagerly waited for the praise his teacher would give him. How impressed he was by how easily he took care of the village’s problem. Maybe now Kakashi will finally see him as an equal. 

“Are you boys alright?” Kakashi first asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded as Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. “Good, because when we back home, I’m going to kill you.”

Sasuke tuned out Naruto’s cried and complains as he focused on his own disappointment. Completely let down by Kakashi’s lack of praise, Sasuke let his anger slowly simmer deep inside as he silently followed his teacher out of the woods and back to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun!!
> 
> I enjoy the naughty moments with Naruto and Sasuke but I also like the sweet tender moment with them too. We'll probably see more moments like that once more serious feelings start to develop.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and I'm sure you'll like the next chapter too. I hope to get it out before Valentine's Day because it's going to be filled with NaruSasu!!!!


	15. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!
> 
> I worked nonstop trying to get this chapter out on time. I just wanted to give you guys a little something to show how much I care. Thank you all so much for all your love and support. I really hope you enjoy this chapter even though is nothing but smut. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

It was always a good day in Naruto’s book when they could successful close off a mission. The self-worth he got from a ‘job well done’ made him feel he was on the right path, and that much closer to his dream of becoming the next Hokage. Once Tsunade signed the papers, approving their completed mission, Naruto was ready to celebrate with a few bowls of Ichiraku’s miso double pork ramen. That was his official celebratory dish whenever he would finish a high ranked mission. 

Some people would have called his ramen obsession a problem. Although, Naruto would be quick to point out that he did not get to eat as much as he would like. This was only because his money situation had never been good. But thanks to the payment from this mission, he was going to eat like a king tonight. 

Rubbing his hands together, he could hardly wait. His love for ramen started at a young age. Alone for as long as he could remember and having no one to comfort him during hard times, he could always count on a bowl of ramen to provide him with little happiness and affection he got from no one else. That was until Sasuke arranged their ongoing deal, secretly giving him the physical affection, he had been craving for so long from another person. It may not have meant much to Sasuke, but to Naruto, having Sasuke there, treating him as a friend meant a lot. 

Preoccupied with his thoughts of ramen and Sasuke, Tsunade ran him out of her office when he realized his team had left without him. Walking down the curved hallway of the Hokage’s building, which also doubled as their academic building, Naruto paused when he spotted the back of the apathetic Uchiha a few steps ahead of him. 

With a devious smirk, and without thinking his plan through, Naruto made a mad silent dash towards Sasuke, attempting to catch him off guard. When he was close enough to pounce, Sasuke, unexpectedly spun around and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. Before Naruto knew what was happening, he found himself being tossed into their old childhood classroom. Fighting to keep his balance and not fall, Naruto swiftly recovered by catching the edge of the teacher’s desk. 

Ready to give Sasuke an ear full, his words went silent as he watched Sasuke gracefully enter the room and closed the door behind him. Naruto never moved while his eyes followed the raven walking casually up to the seats where they got their start becoming great shinobi. “This place brings back so many memories.” Sasuke said to himself, loud enough for Naruto to hear. “I remember, this is were I sat” he pointed to a chair near the middle front of class.

Feeling the nostalgia flood his mind, Naruto made his way to a sit further in the back, a few seats away from Sasuke’s seat. “This is where I sat!” He stated, pausing for a moment to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruto let out an amused cluster of chuckles. “That is, when I wasn’t sent to the hall for misbehaving.” Naruto shamefully admitted through his laughter, remembering how much trouble he was for Iruka sensei. 

Sasuke didn’t join the laughter, making Naruto feel ashamed of how he used to behave back then. The raven's face remained flat as his hand slid down one of the long tables that made up their desk. When Sasuke drew closer to a particular place at the end of the table, Naruto’s heart sped up and his mouth became dry. Stopping right at the spot that held signification importance for them, Naruto’s cerulean blue eyes connected with Sasuke’s deep dark ones, unable to fully know what that Uchiha was thinking. “This is where we first kissed.”

Naruto’s face turned red as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “It was an accident! Honest! It was this guy, he knocked into me. It's not like I'd ever….” his excuse immediately stalled when Sasuke gestured him over.

Like an obedient puppy, Naruto crawled over to Sasuke without any arguments. When he was but a couple of feet from the raven, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck, and repeated that same kiss they shared long ago. Naruto basked in the warmth of Sasuke. He couldn’t get enough of how wet and delectable his lips tasted. Their mouths molded to each other as their kiss deepened.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s narrow waist and pulled the boy as close as possible. With each passing second, their kisses turned rougher and more fluid. Occasionally their teeth could clash as the other tried deepening the kiss as far as it would go. Their tongues twisted and twirled together, allowing Naruto to fully experience the addictive taste of the Uchiha. 

No matter how many times Sasuke and he did this, he just couldn’t get enough. He wanted to kiss and touch Sasuke everywhere. He wanted him to moan as he fucked him, begging him to never let him go. And that’s exactly what Naruto had in mind as his pant became uncomfortably tight. Withdrawing his tongue from Sasuke’s mouth, he thought he heard a small whimper come from the usual cold Uchiha. He gave Sasuke a reassuring peck on the lips before moving his hand to his hips and lifted him up on the table. 

Instinctively, Sasuke opened his legs, making space for Naruto to move closer. Their heated kiss resumed as Naruto began touching the slender raven all over his clothed body. When his hands reached lower, he slid his hands underneath his shirt, rubbing and caressing his flat chest and sensitive nipples. Naruto was having a hard time with what the boy was doing to him. His pants were soaked with precum and his rock-hard cock was insisting to be release so it could plunge itself into Sasuke. Breaking the kiss and with one swift move, Sasuke’s shirt was removed and tossed onto the floor. 

Naruto attacked Sasuke’s now exposed torso. He planted open mouth kisses down his throat, on his shoulders and all down his chest, only stopping to give attention to a pink nipple. Clamping his mouth over the pert bud, he could hear the Uchiha gasp and moan as he began sucking. As he continued the same treatment to his other nipple, Naruto shoved a hand down his pants to attend to his throbbing need. 

This certainly wasn’t the place to be doing this. Not only could someone walk in on them at any time, but it was strange and yet slightly arousing to be doing this in a place he once innocently played as a child. 

Their moans grew louder and the room hotter as they hungrily ravished each other with their lustful kisses and seductive touches. Moving back up and attaching himself to Sasuke’s neck, he didn’t budge when he felt Sasuke tug on his hair. Instead, he applied more pressure, making him growl, which soon turned into a moan.

“God, you were always so dumb.” Sasuke commented, Naruto assumed he was talking about their school days. “I bet you didn’t pass one test, loser.” In response, Naruto bit down…hard, not enough to break the skin, but enough to make Sasuke cry and moan louder as he made his mark darker on his pale skin.

Unlatching his mouth from Sasuke neck, Naruto licked sweetly over the red mark before saying, “maybe I didn’t, but I don’t need a lesson on how to fuck you.”

Naruto took a step back, when he heard Sasuke scoff. Seeing the smug smirk on the Uchiha’s flawless face, Naruto was ready to show him how right he was. Just then, Sasuke laid his hands loosely on Naruto’s strong shoulders. “Before that, let’s see if you can even pass an oral exam.” He huskily said with a, pushing down slightly on Naruto’s shoulders. 

With a smug smile of his own, a flame lit in Naruto’s eyes at the challenge. “No problem! I can do this with my eyes closed.” Naruto meant his words to taken more as a turn of phrase and not literally, however, this didn’t stop Sasuke’s from saying something. 

“Please do. Actually, from now on, don’t look at me unless I give you permission.” Naruto ignored Sasuke’s remark as he dropped to his knees. After undoing the button on Sasuke’s pants, Naruto pulled out his lively erection. Seeing how wet he had made Sasuke, Naruto licked his lips as he took hold of his slick cock.

Precum was practically dripping from the slit, making his mouth water. Using the tip of his tongue, Naruto eagerly lapped up the leaking salty substance. The second his tongue made contact, Sasuke groaned deeply, throwing his head back in pleasure. Once he had cleaned the tip, Naruto then opened his mouth, engulfing the head of the Uchiha’s dick.

Going against what Sasuke said, Naruto made sure to keep his eyes on the blushing Uchiha as he bobbed his head, taking more of his cock in his mouth. Suck and dragging his teeth against the hard length, Naruto took pleasure seeing Sasuke bite his knuckles as he tried to contain his moans. It was only when Naruto began using his hands to pump his dick, as well as, using his mouth that he Sasuke lost control over his voice.

Letting the loud moans flow, Sasuke combed a hand through Naruto’s hair while the other gently caressed his cheek. Naruto could easily tell Sasuke's guard was now completely down, displaying his tender side. Naruto loved this part of Sasuke. And knowing he was probably the only one to see him like this made it that much more special.

By the noises Sasuke was making, Naruto knew he had passed his oral exam. However, he was going to do something he never did in school. He went for extra credit. He opened his mouth wider before taking the rest of his cock in his mouth. During some time, both Sasuke's hands found themselves buried into Naruto’s mane. Relaxing his throat more, Naruto held on to the boy’s thighs as he started thrusting down his throat. Tears began forming in the corners of his eyes, as his throat accepted all of Sasuke’s throbbing hardness.

Though it wasn’t the best feeling to have Sasuke fuck his throat, he knew the boy was enjoying himself. As Sasuke continued, Naruto pulled his own aching member from its confinements and jerk himself in time with Sasuke’s thrusts.

“Na-Naruto, oh shit, I’m getting close.” Naruto wondered if he should let Sasuke finish here. That way they could continue some place more private like one of their apartments. However, Naruto knew he was too far gone to let that happen. He was going to get into the Uchiha if he had anything to say about it.

Naruto torn himself away from Sasuke who reluctantly released his hair. Standing back up, he pushed Sasuke down on the desk and climbed on top of him. Though they were both wearing pants, their cocks were exposed, leaving them to make contact when Naruto laid on top on him as they kissed.

As they lost themselves in the kiss, Naruto began tugging the pants off Sasuke’s hips. With the help from the boy, his pants were off, leaving him completely nude underneath him, in no time. Unable to handle himself anymore, Naruto roughly spread Sasuke’s legs more until his pink hole was presented to him.

Not wasting time to take off his own pants, Naruto bought his pants down far enough to pleasure Sasuke. Rubbing his slickened tip over the hole, he better prepared the boy for what was to come. Just before he could nudge the tip in the tight space, he was stopped.

He let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly flipped, switching their positions. The Uchiha was now on top of him, straddling his hip and restraining his arms above his head. “You think I’m going to let you get away with what you did without being punished?”

“What? What did I do?” Naruto asked, confused what Sasuke was talking about.

“The other night in the tent, you kept me waiting. And because of this, I barely got any sleep.” Sasuke stated, rocking himself back and forth on Naruto’s dick as he unzipped his orange jacket and slipped his hand under his shirt.

“That sounds like more your problem than mine. If you were waiting why didn’t you just start something?” Naruto argued, growing sexually frustrated, feeling Sasuke drag his finger over his chest and stomach while rocking. All he wanted was to ram deep into his hole until he couldn’t speak anymore. 

“I see, so now I have to start everything?” Sasuke responded, his hands freezing on his flat stomach.

Overlooking the fact that they sounded like a bickering couple, Naruto struggled to get loose. His lower back was starting to hurt from laying on the hard surface, like it was that time on the bathroom floor. “Come on, Sasuke. My back’s starting to hurt. You know I don't like this.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke reached back and located Naruto’s hard, pulsating dick. “Stop your whining and take it, you baby.” As he said this, he sheathed himself on Naruto dick, taking it all in, in one go. 

Both boys moaned and panted from the sudden jolt of intense pleasure. Naruto teeth clenched as Sasuke’s tight hole began consuming all his length, securely enclosing his dick by the hot, constricting muscles. Bucking his hips repeatedly, he wasted no time for Sasuke to adjust.

“Oh, fuck…fuck” Sasuke cursed as he started riding Naruto. Leaning back, Sasuke released Naruto’s arms and helped lift him up before impaling himself back on his hardness. Now that his arms were freed, Naruto hands found Sasuke’s hips. As Sasuke would rise, Naruto would pull him back down while thrusting his hips up, making Sasuke go deeper than he ever could on his own.

The room was filled with grunts, moans, and wet slapping sounds of skins. It was a symphony of what they had become in the short amount of time. Feeling himself about to go over the edge, Naruto’s head turned, spotting something that gave him an idea. Stopping all movement of his hips, Sasuke whimpered, trying to reach the same deepness Naruto had been giving him. Forcing Sasuke off him, he grabbed the now pouting boy by the hand and dragged him over to the desk where Iruka sensei used to scold him in front of the class many times.

Before Sasuke could ask, Naruto pulled him over and bent him over the desk. Sasuke didn’t make one comment, he stayed where Naruto put him, his ass high in the air. Once the blonde came behind him, he squeezed the two firm globes. Using both his hands, he pried Sasuke’s ass apart before grinding his member over his used entrance.

As he rubbed, he looked towards the front where the class would be. His eyes narrowed as he thought back to those days of being bullied. No one believed he would one day become Hokage. They always told him he would amount to nothing. Staring down at the submissive Uchiha, Naruto felt a sensation of accomplishment. He may have been considered worthless, but he did have something no one else had. He wished everyone could see how he had Sasuke Uchiha, the guy everything thinks is perfect, bent over, begging to be fucked by him. They wouldn’t think he was worthless after seeing this. 

Without warning, Naruto used all his energy and motivation to drive his full length into Sasuke’s waiting and willing hole. “Naruto!” Sasuke cried out as he pressed his body close to the boy and ruthlessly fucked him on the teacher’s desk. Feeling himself becoming dangerously close, Naruto reached in front of Sasuke and began stroking his swollen cock, focusing mostly on the sensitive mushroom head. Sasuke instantly thrusted in his hand, enjoying the double pleasure he was receiving from being both taken from behind and having his cock jerked.

“Oh yeah, right there Sasuke, just a little more…” Naruto was at his limit. He couldn’t hold on anymore. With one last deep thrust, he exploded inside the Uchiha, covering his inner walls with his seed. At the same time, he heard Sasuke cry out as he released his load all over the desk and on to the floor before collapsing on the desk.

Though he had already finished, Naruto couldn’t stop this strange urge that overcame him. He laid his weight on Sasuke’s back, wrapping his arms around his thin body while continuing to drive his still harden cock into the exhausted boy. He continued this until he lost his erection and fell to the ground from exhaustion.

When both boys finally recovered, they redressed and cleaned up all evidence of their activity. Only when his stomach let out a loud displeased roar, he remembered, not only his ramen but also the promise Sasuke’s made. Naruto hit his forehead on Sasuke’s own, the metal piece of their headbands clinking together when they collided. “Sasuke, you wanna get some ramen?”

Sasuke was silent, for what felt like forever, before letting out a long sigh and answering in a dull voice, “yeah, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can see some of a relationship forming? It's small but it's getting there for sure...eventually.  
> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate all your kudos, bookmarks, subs, and comments. It's always so wonderful to hear from you guys. 
> 
> I really hope it was good enough. It wasn't supposed to be this long but sometimes I just can't help myself when it comes to those two boys. I want them to do nothing but love each other! <3


	16. Kiss and Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week, let me tell you. I'm so happy it's almost Friday! And, I don't have to work on Friday like I usually do, so I'll most likely be either sleeping or writing. I should really get a life, but that's so overrated lol. 
> 
> I like these chat boxes because I can just rant then give you guys a chapter and it's all good. Thank you so much for all of you who are reading the story. I really appreciate the support. 
> 
> Here's a new chapters. I hope it you guys like it!!

Throwing multiple shuriken at once, it was no surprise when each hit desired the target dead center. What else could be expected from the skillful Uchiha? With his experience and keen intellect, there wasn’t anyone foolish enough to try and take him on. And if they were, well, it would always end the same. Exactly like it did for the creature they attacked them in the woods a few weeks back. 

Though he was still upset that he was not given credit for his impressive efforts, Sasuke was proud at how powerful he had become and how much he was improving all by himself. He could now activate and use his sharingan without draining him of his chakara. The lag that would sometimes linger when he first started using the sharingan was gone. He didn’t want to brag but he believed that his sharingan was even better than Kakashi. 

Wiping the sweat from his face, Sasuke decided three hours was enough for now. He gathered his ninja weapons, noticing they were becoming dull and dirty he made note to clean and sharpen them tonight. 

Leave the training grounds and coming back to the main village, Sasuke questioned why he still choose to live here as he silently observed the lively residents in the village going about their daily lives. It’s not as though he had something or someone keeping him here. Knowing he could leave anytime he wanted, he asked himself, what was it that was keeping him from walking out those gates and never looking back?

Passing most of the stores and businesses, Sasuke was close to his apartment. However, before he could make it pass all the stores, he had the misfortune of running into people who actually knew him. In front of the comic book store were Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and of course, Naruto. They were chatting away and laughing about something. 

Seeing Naruto laugh and smile like he was, did not sit well with the Uchiha. Feeling an undesirable anger swell in his gut, Sasuke sharply turned his head while sticking his nose in the air, ignoring Naruto and the others as he casually passed by. 

“Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!” Naruto shouted attempting to get his attention. However, Sasuke refused to acknowledge the shouting boy. If he wants to talk to someone so badly then he can talk to his other friends. 

It seemed as though Naruto had not picked up on the fact that Sasuke was purposefully ignoring him. He just kept shouting until eventually gave up and physically stopped him by blocking his path. “Hey, didn’t you hear me? I was shouting your name.”

“What, Naruto?” Sasuke said, his voice free from any kind of emotion. All Sasuke wanted to do was make it home without being bothered, but Naruto always seemed to pop up wherever he went. He didn’t know if it was a coincidence or the blonde intentionally did it to get his attention. Either way, it was annoying. 

“I was just talking with the other guys, since we’re on holiday and no one has anything planned, we were going to have a guy’s night at my place tomorrow. We’re going to play games and read comics and all sorts of stuff. You want to come?” Naruto invited, giving Sasuke his usually goofy grin. 

Sasuke would have considered going if it was going to be the two of them. However, since a lot more people would be there, for who knows how long, Sasuke was more willing to decline. “Yeah right, like I want to waste my time with you and the rest of those losers. I have better things I could be doing. Now if you don’t mind, get lost.”

Naruto’s grin dropped, his expression twisting curiously. “Are you mad? 

Stiffening his posture while contorting his face to conceal his embarrassment that his true emotions may have escaped, he gave Naruto a stern nasty look before harshly saying through his teeth, “I’m not mad.”

“Come on, Sasuke, I’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re upset or when you’re just being…well, you.” Naruto commented, his grin returning to his face. “Get over yourself and just tell me why you’re mad so we can hang out!”

Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth hard, Sasuke was becoming agitated from Naruto’s constant need to fix everyone’s problems. Naruto could learn to mind his own damn business every once in a while, then maybe people wouldn’t find him so annoying. 

Feeling like they would be going in circles, Sasuke didn’t bother to respond to Naruto’s ignorant blathering. Instead, he picked up where he left off, heading back to his apartment but not before making sure to knock hard into Naruto’s shoulder as he passed by. As he continued walking, Sasuke discreetly check behind him to see Naruto had rejoined his group of friends. Feeling a little hurt, Sasuke faced forward, trying to forget all about how Naruto spending time with others made him feel. 

When he arrived at his apartment, Sasuke prepared to take a shower. He was covered in dirt and sweat from his training, and though it showed how hard he was working, it wasn’t a good look for him. During his shower, he let his guard drop ever so slightly in order to think. Why did seeing Naruto back there bother him so much? Naruto was always friendly and energetic so it would make sense others would be drawn to hang out with him. 

All of them could laugh and smile, being who they truly were without a care. Something Sasuke could never do. He wouldn’t be able to show his emotions so carelessly or make Naruto laugh and smile like he did when he was with the others. All he could do was throw insults or talk about how much better he was than everyone else. 

Stepping out of the shower, Sasuke wrapped himself in a towel and closed his eyes, listening to the saddening silence that has gone on since he was a child. This is how it was supposed to be. Uchiha’s ever needed anyone. They were independent and worked alone…and you can’t get anymore alone than how he was now. 

Scoffing loudly as he changed into clean clothes, Sasuke soon snapped out of his delusional depression. That is quite enough of that. Why did he care if he had nobody? He had a much better time by himself anyway. Being outside and forced to make social interactions with others just proved how much he preferred his own company. 

As the raven-haired boy settled in for the evening, he began cleaning and sharpening his ninja tools to get it off his list of things to do. While he carefully wiped the edges of the blades, startling knocks came from his door almost causing him to cut his fingers. 

Jumping up from the floor, Sasuke stomped over to his front door. “What?” he rudely asked through the door, not caring who was standing on the other side.  
“Oh good, you’re home! Open up” It was Naruto. Having no more energy to argue right now, Sasuke deeply sighed as he reluctantly unlocked his door to let the blonde in. When he opened the door, he saw that Naruto was carrying a heavy plastic bag. _Naruto better not think he’s spending the night. I’ll throw him out that window before I let that happen._ Sasuke thought to himself as he closed and locked the door. 

Following Naruto into the kitchen, Sasuke watched as he started pulling sandwiches and cup ramen from the bag. “What’s all this?” Sasuke questioned, as Naruto sorted out all the contents from the bag. 

“You looked like you were having a rough day and I figured you haven’t had dinner yet, so I picked up some thing up on my way here.” Naruto said while helping himself to anything in Sasuke’s neatly organized kitchen as if he lived there. 

Feeling his eye twitch from the stress Naruto was giving him, Sasuke huffed under his breath as he slammed his palms on the table. “I already ate dinner.” He lied as he watched Naruto rummage through all his cabinets and drawers. “And will you stop touching everything?! You’re getting smudges and fingerprints all over my kitchen. Damn, could you be anymore annoying?” 

“Well sorry for trying to make you feel better. I was just trying to find where you keep everything. Seriously, how can you find anything in this kitchen?” Naruto countered with an attitude, making Sasuke bare his teeth. 

Slamming his now fists on the table once more, Sasuke blood was boiling. How can this idiot criticize his kitchen when all his stuff is either shoved everything in one drawer or he leaves dirty dishes in the sink to fester? “And I’m sorry that I like to keep MY stuff organized and clean unlike you, you disgust-”

Sasuke caught himself before he finished that thought. He had to remember his part of the deal. Of course, it was times like this he regrets having to hold up his end of the bargain. “Look, just sit down and I’ll take care of everything, ok?”

Naruto nodded and sat down while Sasuke gathered everything they would need. He took a couple of cups and dishes from their appropriate places and took some bottled water from the fridge. That should be all they would need for they type of food Naruto brought them. 

As Sasuke took small bites from his sandwich, he would occasionally sneak glances at Naruto who was shoving food into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in days. Once they finished, Sasuke washed the few dishes they had dirtied up and wiped down the counters and table while Naruto laid in the floor, complaining that he ate too much. 

Returning to the beached whale Naruto, Sasuke shook his head at how pathetic and stupid he looked. “You’re going to be alright? I’m not going to have to roll you out of here, am I? Sasuke asked, poking at Naruto’s bulging belly with his foot. 

“I’m not sure I could fit through the door.” Naruto stated, catching Sasuke’s foot with his hand to get him to stop poking his full belly. 

Wiggling his foot out of Naruto’s grasp, Sasuke bend down closer to the blonde’s face. “Oh, don’t worry, I will make you fit.”

“Nope, looks like you’re going to have a bunk mate tonight.” Naruto happily remarked, making himself start to chuckle. 

“My bed has a weight limit.” Sasuke flatly stated. Since it wasn’t meant to be an actual joke and it wasn’t that funny, Sasuke was surprised when Naruto busted out laughing. He was laughing like he was when he was with the others. Maybe, he could make Naruto smile and laugh like them, only in his own special way. 

“Ow, Sasuke, please, don’t make me laugh. It hurts.” He snorted through his fits of laughter, holding his stomach. When Naruto finally digested enough food so he could move, he and Sasuke moved to the couch. “So, you gonna tell me why you were mad today? Did something bad happen?”

“Don’t you listen? I told you before, I wasn’t mad, I just don’t want to hang out with you or any of your stupid friends. Speaking of which, why aren’t you with them now? It seemed like you were having all sorts of fun earlier today.” Sasuke said, attempting to keep his voice even as if it didn’t bother him. 

“Oh, I see what this is about.” Naruto said with realization. “Sasuke, were you jealous? Funny, I never took you as the jealous type. That’s so cute.” His comment soon ended him in the floor after Sasuke kicked him off the couch. “Ow ow, ow, I didn’t mean it like that!”

Watching Naruto get up and start to crawl over to him on all fours, Sasuke raised his eyebrow when the blonde out his head in his lap. He rubbed his cheek against Sasuke’s leg as he looked up with pleading blue eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous” Sasuke quickly denied, crossing his arms, and narrowing his hard glare at the boy. Though Naruto didn’t seem to be buying it for a second. 

Lifting his head from Sasuke’s lap, Naruto brought his face close to Sasuke so their noses were nearly touching. “I’m sorry I didn’t make you jealous and I’m sorry I called you cute.” Naruto whispered, his hot breath colliding against Sasuke’s cold lips. 

Softening his glare, Sasuke gently took Naruto’s face in both his hands, closing the small distance between the two. Holding his head in place, Sasuke gave Naruto a sweet passionate kiss, running his tongue along Naruto’s bottom lip. As Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke to deepen their kiss, Sasuke took Naruto’s lips between his teeth and bit down…HARD, causing Naruto to yelp out in pain. However, because of Sasuke strong hold, Naruto was unable to pull back from the harsh kiss. 

Sasuke could taste Naruto’s blood and saliva enter his mouth as he continued to roughly kiss the whining boy. Feeling like Naruto had learned his lesson, Sasuke released his lip from between his teeth and his head. “Apology accepted.” With a dangerous growl coming from Naruto’s bloody lips, Sasuke could see the fire and rage in the boy’s eyes. Giving him a cocky smirk while leaning further onto the couch, Sasuke taunted Naruto to show him how sorry he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is so cute when he's jealous I don't care if he hates me. SASUKE IS CUTE! There I said it. I love that boy so much. I will love him until time goes on. I think that's another reason why I like writing because it feels like quality time with lovely boys <3
> 
> Thank you for reading. I can't thank you enough for all the kudos, subs, bookmarks, and comments. You all are so awesome!!!! If I was a genie I would grant you all a wish, but since I'm not one I'll just give you smutty and sometimes sweet chapters :)


	17. Guy's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry I'm so late to post this, I got lost on the path of life lol
> 
> I restarted this chapter I can't tell you how many time. We're in the transitional part of the story where deep feelings are starting to take place. I just wanted everything to got right, I guess you could say. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a pretty long chapter so I hope that makes up for the wait. Which I really appreciate since my fingers type so slowly!! Please enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait!

Naruto frantically scurried around his apartment trying to make it look presentable for his guest’s arrival. He didn’t intend to wait the last minute to clean but cleaning was just so tedious of a task. Plus, he didn’t get home until late last night because of Sasuke. Thankfully, he had his shadow clones lending him a hand. Together, there were five Narutos sweeping, dusting, picking up garbage and doing the dishes. 

Taking a final look around his apartment, Naruto quickly checked to see if there was anything left to be done. He went ahead and closed the door to his room. There was no need for anyone to go in there. That was just another room that would have to wait for another time to clean. 

“This place looks pretty good” The original Naruto commented as he supervised his clones. The counter was cleared and what little dishes he had were put way. There was now an entire floor instead of just a trail leading from the front door to his bed room. And it smelled better. Having a clean room made him feel good and couldn’t wait for the others to see. Though he knew it would only stay this clean for maybe a couple of weeks.

“Thanks!” The clones said in unison as they finished the last bit of their duties. 

As he looked at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was just about that time. His friends should be showing up any minute. “Ok guys, time to say goodbye” He said as he made his hand sign.

“Wait!” One of the clones interjected, stopping Naruto before he could get rid of them. “I thought if we helped clean then we would get to come to the party.”

Naruto dropped his hands and gave them a stupid look. “What? Since when did I ever say anything about you guys staying? No way, the only Naruto stay is me. Besides it’s my house so it’s my rules.” Was this how he really acted? When did be become so loud and obnoxious? 

“That’s not fair! We helped clean and since we’re all Narutos here that means this is our house too.” Another clone argued while the other clones shook their heads in agreement. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable with all the hateful glance in his direction. 

A single knock at the door told him that this was going on for too long. He didn’t have time to argue with himself. “Come on, guys, we will have a game night later, but tonight, it’s just going to be me and my friends.”  


“ **Our friends** ” A clone corrected followed by a louder knock. 

That was the final straw. “Ok, I’m done trying to be reasonable. Goodbye” With that, he made the same hand gesture as before and released his chakra, making the clones disappear instantly. Letting out a breath of relief, Naruto hastily ran to the door to let his friends in.

Upon opening the door, Naruto bad mood, from the disagreement with his clone, had vanished when his eyes laid on who was at his door. “Sasuke! You actually came!” He yelled loudly as he went in for a hug. However, his hug was immediately rejected when Sasuke blocked him by extending out his arm. 

“Who were you talking to just now?” Sasuke asked, giving him a questionable look of concern. Naruto could also hear a small amount of irritation coming from those words. 

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto chuckled bizarrely as he answered, “Oh you know, just talkin’ to myself, is all.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and refrained from asking any further questions. Without asking permission, the Uchiha strolled passed Naruto without a word, letting himself in. Though others might find this rude, Naruto didn’t mind. This must mean Sasuke was become more comfortable around him. He must know that he’s always welcomed in his home. 

Naruto looked out to check if anyone else was there before closing the door. Catching up with Sasuke, Naruto bounced with excitement. “Do you like what I did with the place? Everything is clean now.” He proudly stated, puffing out his chest as though he did everything by himself. 

“It’s certainly much cleaner than last time.” Sasuke admitted, looking around the now clean apartment, remembering how trash and dishes used to cover the floor and the counters. He had done a really good job, on at least, the places Naruto only wanted them to see. Naruto continued to bask in the somewhat praise he had received from Sasuke as he admired the cleanliness of his apartment. Suddenly the Uchiha locked back towards him with a hungry stare. Putting his hands on his hips, Sasuke huskily commanded, “How about we make it dirty again, huh? Take off your pants” 

Naruto could feel his body instantly react from Sasuke’s blunt and seductive order. Not as soon as the words left the raven’s lips, Naruto’s hands were working to take off his pants. The whole time he sensed Sasuke’s eyes never leaving him, watching his finger as they fumbled close to his already semi-hard erection. 

Finally undoing his pants button, he looked up to see Sasuke’s lustful gaze still upon him. This gave Naruto a sudden devious thought. Instead up taking off his pants as Sasuke had instructed, receiving a harsh glare from Sasuke for disobeying him, he kept his pants hanging low off his hips. Though this wouldn’t cause any repercussion or if he did, he would take it willingly. Sasuke’s punishment were the only punishments he ever looked forward to. 

Cupping his growing erection, Naruto began rubbing himself through his pants, occasionally letting out pleasurable moans to tease the hard ass that was Sasuke. It wasn’t as good as having skin to skin contact but the several amusing expressions coming from Sasuke made it worth it. 

He could tell the raven didn’t know what to think as his watched him stroke the obvious bulge in his pants. Sasuke had lessened his glare as his expression switched from shock, to confusion, and was now replaced with a lustful wanton look as he bit down on his lip. 

Increasing his speed, Naruto could feel some of the wetness from his pants seep through the fabric. Naruto’s moans amplified as he deliberately slipped his hand down his pants, grabbing firmly onto his slick erection while keeping his heated gaze trained on the Sasuke’s still form. 

Sasuke bit his lip harder as he watched. Naruto noticed that some time during his play time, Sasuke’s hands, that were once folded on his chest, had found their way to his hips. From there, they would slowly creep closer between his legs while a dark blush crossed his face. And if he listened closely, he could have sworn he heard breathy moans escape from his quivering lips. 

Just a little more and he would have Sasuke on his knees. He could already imagine the egotistical Sasuke on his knees begging Naruto to break him. 

Enjoying the control his actions were having and determined to break the prideful Uchiha that he almost missed the sharp rapping coming from the door. Feeling his blood run cold, Naruto lowly cursed as he hurried to fix his pants and deflate his impressive arousal. How could he forget he had others coming over? This guy’s night was his idea to begin with.

“Co-coming!” Naruto stuttered as he frantically tried to clean himself up for his guest. As he did this, the same eyes followed him around. The Uchiha now stood this with his arms crossed and a devious smirk of his own. Did he think he won? Just because Sasuke was neat and clean while Naruto was sweating, and his hands covered in a good amount of precum doesn’t mean he won anything. If they hadn’t been interrupted, then Naruto was sure he would have broken him. 

This wasn’t over.

Finally cleaned up, Naruto flew to the door to let his friends in. “Sorry about that, guys. Come on in.” Naruto apologized for his delay as he let his friends in. 

“I was starting to think you forgot.” Shikamaru said in a bored voice, being one of the first friends to fill up his apartment. Soon followed by Kiba with an Akamaru attached to his head, Choji who hesitantly handed him a couple of bags of chips while he was already munching on his own bag, and last but not least, Neji. 

Once everyone was inside, Naruto shut the door and began preparing the snacks like he should have earlier instead of fooling around with Sasuke. Speak of which, not a moment later he overheard one of his friends say, “Sasuke, I wasn’t expecting you to be here. Naruto said you were busy with something.”

“I am busy, and I was just leaving.” Sasuke said, but Naruto wasn’t going to let him get away now. Forgetting about the snacks, he swiftly caught his wrist, preventing him from leaving. The two silently stared at one another. 

“You’re already here so you might as well stay…please.” Naruto added with a plead, not wanting Sasuke to be alone. And knowing the Uchiha better than anyone, Naruto knew he had too much pride to ask if he could stay, Naruto was perfectly fine to beg if it meant getting him to stay. He knew better than anyone what it was like to be alone and he didn’t want that for Sasuke. 

Snapping his head to the side with a scoff, Sasuke grumbled, “Fine, I’ll stay” which Naruto rewarded with an enormous smile. 

Releasing Sasuke’s wrist, Naruto swung his arm around the Uchiha’s slender shoulder as he announced, “Hey everyone, Sasuke is staying!” On that note, they could official start their guy’s night. Cards and pieces along with bowls of snacks laid strewn out on the table. They had gone through all the snacks, had multiple debates about unfair plays, and they only threatened to quit mid game twice. 

Overall it was turning out to be a successful evening. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and even Sasuke would join the conversations. As usual, the Uchiha was naturally talented with the game they had set out. He was cunning and was steps ahead of almost everyone. He was about the same level as Shikamaru who a couple points ahead of him. As for himself, well, he wouldn’t be sitting in dead last if it wasn’t for Sasuke. 

Every turn, he was forced to look upon Sasuke’s beautiful person. Though he had his guard up, meaning he was showing no true emotion, Naruto thought he saw Sasuke sometimes giving him secret glance to him when no one else was paying attention. 

He spoke cryptically with his eyes, purposefully capturing his bottom lip between his white teeth and leisurely drag his tongue along his teeth and upper lip, which Naruto caught himself numerous times, following the pink, slippery appendage. He did this all while skillfully pretending to be busy contemplating his next move. 

Each time their eyes would connect; Naruto felt tremors of pleasure traveling down, awaking his lower half. _Why did this have to happen now?_ Naruto internally cried as he tried not to keep staring at the captivating beauty. And since he didn’t get to finish, the battle to keep his composure and not touch himself was that much more intense. This was turning out to be the one of the most awkward game nights ever. 

Naruto forced his attention away from Sasuke and back on the game, thinking this would rid him of his newly resurrected hard on. His theory was incorrect. Desperate to hide his shame, Naruto thought quickly and sunk in his chair, slipping further enough under the table, effectively covering up his growing problem. He knew this wouldn’t hold out for long and needed to get rid of this problem fast.

Thinking quickly, Naruto veered his eyes away from Sasuke, bringing his attention over to Choji and Shikamaru were he attempted replaced his sexual thoughts of Sasuke with his other two friends. Needless to say, this did the trick. No longer were his pants uncomfortable and constricting. However, this did raise a question, if he was so turned on by Sasuke, and Sasuke was a guy, then how come he wasn’t attracted to any other guy in the village?

Glancing around the table, Naruto tried analyzing all of his friends in sexual positions and other unspeakable acts, wondering if it would do anything for him. It did not. With ever image that he produced; a sensation of disgust would consume him until his attention was brought back upon Sasuke. Just the thought of holding Sasuke in his arms as the lay quietly was enough to resolve the sickening feeling in his stomach from his previous thoughts.

But if his body reacted this way with Sasuke then shouldn’t it with other guys too? If not, then what does that mean? Was this happening to Sasuke too? Does he only get excited when he thinks of me? Naruto serious wondered, not hearing his friends calling out his name.

“He must be thinking really hard.” Kiba whispered as everyone else around the table stare him. 

“Hey Naruto” Shikamaru yelled, causing Naruto to snap from his thoughts and whip his head in the direction the voice came from. “It’s your turn.” 

Breaking from his daydream, Naruto looked from his cards and down at the board. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead before biting hard on the inside of his cheek. His hands that held his cards were slightly shaking while his vision starting to grow blurry from the pressure of everyone waiting on him. 

Everyone’s game pieces were in different locations than where he last saw them, except for his character that was far off the map from everyone else’s character. Knowing he would have to make a move fast or else his friends would grow restless; Naruto picked a card at random then moved his character two places before declaring that his turn was over as he gave a silly smile.

Shikamaru looked down where Naruto had moved his character then back up to him. “Are you sure? If you stay there, then the assassin is going have a clear shot at you.” Shikamaru pressed, wanting Naruto to rethink prematurely ending his turn. 

“Of course, I’m sure! It’s all part of my super complex strategy!” Naruto positively lied, pumping his fist in the air though he had no idea what he was doing.

Shikamaru painfully sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ok well, you’re dead” he stated exhaustedly after just explaining and warning him of this exact outcome. 

Finally coming to the realization of what happened, Naruto’s face comically dropped. He knew he was behind but to be killed this early in the game? How pathetic could he be to lose like this? It was then, his thought of self-loath were interrupted when he heard a few huffs that sounded like concealed laughter coming from Sasuke as he shook his head.

Naruto continuously stared at Sasuke. He had dropped his guard low enough for Naruto to see the humor in his shiny ebony eyes. Those beautiful unshielded eyes. The same ones that would look upon them while they were alone. The ones only he was allowed to see. Suddenly, to everyone’s amazement, Naruto started to laugh alongside Sasuke. 

“Yep, looks like I am dead, but don’t let my down fall keep you guys from finishing. I’ll just be in the bathroom.” He said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom in the other room. With that, Naruto excused himself. Now that his character was dead, he was free to take care of his own need without having to worry about embarrassing himself any further. And with nothing to distract him, he would surely come out the winner in the next game. 

Locking the door behind him, Naruto immediately dropped his pant and began stroking his throbbing member, creating the satisfying fraction he so long desired. With only a few pumps, he was already starting to leak. Pressing his back against the cool tile, he started to pant as he ignored the muffled voices of his friends through the thin walls, replaying the images from earlier in his head. 

He still remembered Sasuke words, saying how they should make the place **dirty** again. 

If only the Uchiha knew how willing he was at this moment to take him up on that offer. It took everything for him not to throwing him on this table and having his way with him. He would make Sasuke scream out his name as they reached orgasm over and over all night until their chakara and any source of energy was depleted. 

The temperature began to raise to an uncomfortable degree as he thought of him ripping Sasuke’s clothes off and fucking him raw. He was disgusted in himself for doing this while his friends sat in the other room, but his overall lust was proving superior. While feverishly stroking faster, feeling the familiar knot in his stomach signally he was near completion, his release was delayed once more by someone jiggling the handle followed by some harsh banging on the door.

Fighting to pull his pants up, Naruto held on to one side as he answered the door. He cracked the door open but the person behind wasn’t willing to wait any longer. Before he knew it, Sasuke joined him in the small bathroom, giving him plenty of judgment. “I knew it.” He stated mockingly. “You think you could have been a little more obvious? Fortunately, everyone is used to you being weird, so they didn’t think anything of it.” 

“I should only be so lucky.” Naruto stated sarcastically rolling his own eyes for a change as a shade of red covered his cheeks. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m a little busy here”, even though it was Sasuke who he had been thinking about, he didn’t want any company. He was already embarrassed doing while he left his guests unattended. 

“Oh no, I don’t mind. Actually, I never got to finish my own private show.” Sasuke admitted as he came closer to Naruto. Brushing his lips on his ear, he shivered when the breath from Sasuke caressed his ear as he whispered in a husky tone, “Won’t you let me see how it ends?” 

Naruto swallowed hard at Sasuke’s request. He didn’t know how to answer such a request since he was unable to think of anything else at the moment. Instead, he didn’t say anything as Sasuke walked over, sitting himself down on the toilet that thankfully already had the lid down. Dropping his pants once more, Naruto picked up where he left off. He threw his head back as he continuously pumped his heat faster, biting his lip to suppress his lustful moans. He could feel himself slowly reaching his climax again and having Sasuke as his audience made him climb that much quicker. 

“You know, you should help…since this is your fault.” Naruto struggled to get his words out through his moans. “I saw you licking your lips…and giving me those looks. I bet I could have pinned you down…and taken you right in front of everyone…and you wouldn’t have stopped me.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. All the blood must have finally gone from your head.” Sasuke commented with a defined smirk. 

That smirk. That sexy, ‘got you just where I want you’ smirk, is what did him in. With little to no control, Naruto shut his eyes as he felt his body reach its limit as he finally released his load. Letting out a few satisfied groans as he pumped the last bit out. 

“Ah, you fucker!” He was shocked when he heard Sasuke curse. Opening his eyes to see what got him so upset, he discovered the exact reason. He had pushed his body to the limit and in result, he accidentally shot his load a little too far, getting some on Sasuke’s clothes in the process. 

As he observed his pure white cum stain Sasuke’s black shirt, silently impressed with how much came out, Naruto resisted his usual impulse to laugh it off. All he could manage to get out was an exhausted, “Oops” while he caught his breath. 

“Yeah, fucking oops! You got it all over my shirt.” Sasuke barked, giving him a dangerous glare. 

“Don’t get all upset. You’re the one that wanted to watch.” Naruto reminded the perverted raven as he wet a dry wash cloth under the sink before wiping his remains off Sasuke’s clothes. Though he scrubbed trying to get it out, noticeable white marks still remained visible. 

Ripping the cloth from Naruto’s hand, Sasuke growled as he began scrubbing harder. “Dammit, it’s not coming out!” He hissed, looking as though he was ready to kill Naruto at any given moment. 

Sasuke’s glare didn’t bother him like it used to. He knew he wasn’t that mad; he was just entertaining himself. Or so Naruto fooled himself to believe. “It’s not that big of a deal. You can just wear one of my shirts and we’ll get this one cleaned up.” Naruto suggested, trying to sooth the angered Uchiha, but his remark only seemed to make his glare darken.

“You can’t be serious.” Sasuke said in disbelief, “Don’t you think everyone will be suspicious if I come back wearing your clothes.” 

Naruto didn’t think about that. He was only trying to make Sasuke feel better, which he was starting to believe was impossible. Deciding it was time to put his foot down, Naruto grabbed the hem of Sasuke’s soiled shirt to take it off. “What do you think you’re doing? Get off of me!” Sasuke exclaimed, struggling with Naruto to pull his shirt back down. 

However, no matter how hard Sasuke fought, Naruto was not backing down. “Stop being stubborn. You can’t keep wearing this dirty shirt. You’re going to wear my shirt!” Naruto argued, pulling more on his shirt almost getting it passed his shoulders. 

“The hell I am!” Sasuke growled even more. Before long, they had wrestled each other to the ground. Arms and legs went flying as Sasuke fought to break away while Naruto was determined to get his way. Neither of them showed any signs of letting up until Naruto was harshly thrown against the wall, causing a loud crash. 

There was a grave hush. They each looked at the door as if knowing someone would be knocking any second. As predicted, a soft knock came from the door. “Naruto, are you ok in there? We all heard a loud crash.” It was Neji investigating the source of the crash. 

It was at this moment Naruto took the upper hand, catching Sasuke off guard. Swooping in on Sasuke from behind, Naruto put Sasuke in a strong holding lock. What was best, Sasuke was unable to protest unless he wanted Neji to know he was in there with him. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke’s waist, using the weight of his legs to hold his legs down and locked his around under his arms while bring his hands up to cover his mouth. 

Now that Sasuke was unable to escape, Naruto carefully maneuvered his hands to make a seal. In a quick poof, an exact identical shadow clone of Naruto appeared before them. Both Naruto’s simultaneously agreed on what they were to do. Opening the bathroom door slightly, the shadow clone slipped from the bathroom to deal with Neji while he had Sasuke right where he wanted him.

Lowering his head, Naruto inhaled deeply Sasuke’s scent. He smelled the comforting sweet musky scent. It was a masculine smell but the hint of feminine lingered in his nostrils. Naruto could feel an intoxicating heat coming from Sasuke, pressing his chest closer on his back, trying to get as close as he could. 

While keeping his mouth covered, Naruto pulled his head over to the side to display more of his neck. As he stared at the flawless skin, there was a voice in his head that was telling him he needed to bite. Unable to help himself, Naruto dove in, opening opened his mouth, he planted open mouth kisses all over his neck and through before licking the porcelain skin. The moment he licked; a low muffled cry came from the defeat Uchiha who surprisingly ceased his struggling. 

The more he licked, louder the voice in his head urged him to bite. Continuing to lick and taste the delicious skin that so mouthwatering, he could feel his erection come to life again, as it was pressed against Sasuke. Wanting more, he decided to listen to the disembodied voice. Opening his mouth further, Naruto aligned his teeth on the same place he had licked and began applying pressure. He bit harder and harder, receiving an earful of muffled moans coming from Sasuke. 

It wasn’t long before his teeth were dug into Sasuke. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but there would certainly be marks and bruising. Unlatching his mouth, Naruto ran over the large red mark with his tongue as he finally uncovered Sasuke’s mouth. 

Sasuke was panting heavily. His eyes were hazed over as he turned his head towards Naruto. Without a word, Sasuke lifted his head high enough to reach Naruto’s lips. He gave a single gently pecked on his lips before pulling away, still looking at him with a blurry gaze. Naruto quickly pulled him back into a second kiss. This time devouring each other’s mouths. 

Their tongues intertwined passionately as Naruto used his hands to finally slip the shirt off Sasuke’s body. Unfortunately, he had to break the kiss to take off his shirt. During this time, Sasuke managed to wiggle his way out of Naruto’s hold, placing himself in his lap. Smooth and elegantly, he wove his hands and fingers into Naruto’s thick blond hair, pulling him back in to continue their heated make out session. 

Holding on to Sasuke’s hips, Naruto grinded their groins together. The echo of wet kisses and moans bounced off the tile walls, both of them wrestling to get closer. Before long, Naruto had Sasuke pinned down on the floor. Breaking the kiss once again, only a string of spit connected them as the hungrily looked upon the other. 

Naruto sat up and hastily removed his shirt, no needing to bother with his pants since he had taken them off beforehand. Climbing onto the willing Uchiha, Naruto gave him one last affectionate kiss before starting to make his way down. Kissing his neck and going over the bruise he left earlier, he worked his way lower to latch on to a pink button. 

Flicking his tongue over the nipple as his hips continued to thrust and grind, Naruto and Sasuke’s head were both fogged. “Ahh! N-Naruto, I…I need…in me” Sasuke attempted to say through his moan and cries from the pleasure. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto’s lean muscular body, raking his nails down his back, casing a pleasant stinging sensation to excite him further.

“Shhh, we need to be quiet.” Naruto mentioned with a cocky smirk, teasing the boy as he switched over to the other hardened nub to give it the same attention. 

Sasuke’s head thrashed from side while he gritted his teeth as though Naruto would take the hint. He appeared to be having an internal struggle with himself since whatever he wanted, he didn’t want to say. “I neeeed…i-in…meee” He cried again, only this time his voice was suppressed with a harsh whisper. 

Naruto understood what the boy was wanting but was having too much fun watching all his amusing expressions. Naruto released his nipple and continue kissing down Sasuke’s torso and going over his flat stomach. At the same time, he helped Sasuke out of his pants by slipping his fingers over the band, pulling them off as he kissed lower.

Now fully exposed to the other, Naruto sat up and admired the beauty underneath him. Sasuke’s shimmering black eyes and hair complemented his pale silky white skin. Back on top of his Sasuke, Naruto continued on his stomach, eventually reaching his inner thighs. Planting plenty of licks and kisses while getting lost in the sounds of Sasuke’s pants and mewls. 

The Uchiha impatiently cried out with a hiss as he tugged on Naruto’s hair trying to direct him. Realizing he has tortured the boy long enough, Naruto gently grabbed on to the boy’s slickened member, giving it a few test strokes. 

“Naa-ru-tooo! N-noo, I need y-…Fuck!” Sasuke didn’t finish his protest. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from uttering another shameful word. He was either being careful so no one would hear him, or he was ashamed of what he was about to say. 

Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke unravel before him. No longer was his shield up protecting him. It was up to Naruto to be his hero and be the one to protect him. Increasing the pace of his strokes, Sasuke had given him full control. As his hand pumped his hard-wet erection, using his other hand, Naruto guided his finger down and grazed the wet and soft entrance. 

He rubbed and circled the pink hole, causing Sasuke to crisply suck in air through his teeth, nearly choking on his breath. After tracing and outlining his target, Naruto skillful drove his finger deep into the twitching entrance. “You’re so wet down here, Sasuke. I didn’t even need to wet my fingers.” Naruto commented before he added another finger to prove his point.

“Ahh! Pl-please! I ca-can’t…” Sasuke’s broken words were suddenly cut off by a deep moan as Naruto made a come-hither motion with his finger deep inside the boy. 

“You can’t what?” Naruto whispered, adding in a second finger while refusing to cease his movements. As he watched Sasuke shut his eyes tightly while trying to calm his breathing. Once his breathing leveled Naruto added in a third finger, letting him adjust once more before making a scissor motion. He didn’t want Sasuke to experience any pain, only pleasure by his hands. 

Feeling the pink hole relax, it was now prepared for what was to come. Using his three fingers to thrust deeper and harder into Sasuke’s rectum, abusing his puckered entrance. Naruto was searching for a certain spot. Only when Sasuke let out a tremendous cry that Naruto knew he found his prostate. 

Repeatedly hitting the same spot with his fingers, Sasuke struggled to stay quiet. he attempted to cover his hands with his mouth but to no avail, he could only bite hard on his lip to keep his moans concealed. Matching the speed of his pumps and the thrusts of his fingers, he noticed the ringed muscle of Sasuke’s anus started to tighten around his digits indicating he was close.

With a few more pumps and thrusts, Sasuke released his own load, covering both of them in his hot sticky semen. Hearing Sasuke’s pants and moans and watching his hole hungrily take his fingers. Naruto slid his wet fluid slickened fingers from Sasuke. Straddling the limp boy, Naruto rapidly jerked himself off, staring at Sasuke who was looking that him with half lid eyes. 

Feeling the knot in his stomach form again. With a low husky groan letting his load off on Sasuke’s stomach and chest where their cum started to mix together. It melted and blended together so nicely to form one. Just like they did. 

Losing all the strength in his legs, Naruto rolled over on his back, laying shoulder to shoulder with Sasuke. Lazily turning his head, Naruto observed Sasuke’s cum covered chest. Though he liked the idea of Sasuke being blanketed in his cum, he knew Sasuke wouldn’t be too happy when he woke up. Greatly wanting to avoid an unnecessary argument, he turned his head to the other side shortly spotting Sasuke’s black shirt. It was already dirty so what did it matter?

Using the shirt as a wipe, Naruto clean all the fluid from both their bodies. As he cleaned, his eyes never left Sasuke’s peaceful sleeping form. Watching him sleep, Naruto felt at peace wash over him. This whole time his heart never stopped dancing when he thought about having the boy to himself. 

What did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the long chapter. It was a pain to write something that long all in once but sometimes it has to be done. Thank you all for taking the time to read the chapter. I love all your comments, bookmarks, and subs. It make me want to do a flip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> If you liked what you read you can leave a kudo. If people seem to like it I'll post the next chapter!


End file.
